Amazing Mystical Warriors Unite
by mon-ra
Summary: Continuing from Juniper/Randy X-over Grant a Wish. A mysterious foe from the Land of Shadows has attacked Orchid Bay and taken down the veil. Revealing the hidden world of monsters to every human on the planet. Now it falls to a few brave Magical champions to stop this enemy and restore order before the world tears itself apart. Disclaimer: I don't own most of these characters.
1. Dropping the Veil

Deep in the Land of Shadows, a mysterious figure sat on a stone throne with seven different colored orbs orbiting around. The figure conjured up some stank and threw it into the air. The stank flew around creating several whirlpools each showing images of heroes battling the forces of evil. "The Dark Dragon, Pariah Dark, Tengu Shredder, Nerissa the former Guardian, Shendu and his demon brethren, Tarakudo and his Oni generals, and of course the Sorcerer and that idiot Ghoulian." The figure counted off speaking with a slender feminine voice. "One by one my competitors fall, defeated by these so called heroes. Maybe now will be a good time to make my move?" the figure paused to think about it. "Yeah now will be good, but first I will need a little chaos." The figure waved her hand and the seven orbs joined together to form a rainbow colored staff. At the same time the stank whirlpools gathered together to form a portal to Orchid Bay City. "I must thank Auntie Roon if I see her again. If it weren't for her foolishness, I would have never known where the Touchstones are hidden." the figure laughed as it shot a stream of stank over the city.

* * *

Inside the Orchid Bay City, the city's, no, the world's magical protector Juniper Lee (a.k.a. Te Xuan Ze) was strolling down the street with her brothers, her dog Monroe, and Sasquatch friend Lila on their way to school. "Looks like the weather man got it wrong again. He said it was going to be sunny." Dennis criticized seeing the dark or rather multicolored clouds forming around Orchid Bay.

"I don't think those are natural," June said observing her bracelet which is now beeping like crazy. Just as she feared, the clouds shot a large and powerful mystical lightning bolt at the city destroying the magical dome protecting it. The clouds then fired three separate lightning bolts hitting three specific targets. One in the park, the other in the museum, and the last struck the old clock tower.

"Oh no not again," Monroe groaned.

"Why what's going on?" June asked. She didn't have to wait long for the answer as the magical veil collapsed making the monster world visible to humans. Soon the terrified screams of monsters and humans could be heard all over.

"Something has happened to the touchstones," Monroe informed them.

"But I thought only June can destroy the stones?" Lila asked.

"Normally yes, but that only means that whoever is responsible for this is more powerful than the elders themselves." Monroe gulped.

"Well you figure out what's going on while the rest of us try and stop this chaos!" Monroe nodded before running off to the nearest touchstone. June then started checking her bracelet for the most troubled areas. "Lila I need you to go to the mall."

"Right," Lila giving the thumbs up before leaving.

"Dennis, I need you to downtown to Trilogy Rd." June instructed.

"The comic district got it," Dennis running off to his favorite place in the whole city.

"What about me?" Ray-Ray asked eagerly.

"I need you to help the students in school. Keep them calm and keep them safe. I've got hurry and get to Main St. that's where the biggest disturbance is." June said as she started jumping on the power lines.

"Really? The world is falling apart and I still have to go to school!" Ray-Ray complained.

* * *

Elsewhere in the small suburb of Old Mill Village, a young boy named Ezekiel Zick (a.k.a. Monster Tamer Zick) walked happily down the road with his best friend Elena on their way to their new monster school, the newly refurbish mansion of the former Anguana of Er, Emily Vermeer. It has been a month since Zick's family inherited his aunt's old home, and since then the Tutor guard have been combing the place, searching for traps and other magical dangers, and now they have finally given the all clear, the building is free for their use. Which is good news since the Tamers have been desperately needing a new hangout since the Ancient Armory was nearly destroyed by the Dark Tamer Hector Sinistro.

"So how do you think our new hangout is going to look like?" Elena asked.

"It's not our new hangout. It's just a temporary base until the Armory is restored." Zick reminded her. "I haven't been there myself, but Timothy said that they have been doing a lot of renovations. They even built a stable for the Flyvans." Zick informed her.

"That's cool. Maybe we can take them flying on the weekends." Elena joked. Sort of.

Their discussion was interrupted by the sounds of familiar screaming. "Go away, don't hurt Bombo!" Bombo pleaded as he ran from his assailants.

"Bombo what did you do now?" Zick asked stopping the monster in his tracks.

"Me do nothing," Bombo insisted. "People just get mad at Bombo for no reason."

"Wait, you made yourself visible?" Elena asked since this is a serious violation.

"What? No! People just started to see Bombo." Bombo explained.

"Give us back our shoes you filthy monster!" an angry mob yelled.

"Bombo!" Zick and Elena scolded. Bombo cried as he spat out all the old shoes he ate. Not wanting Bombo to get caught by that angry mob, Zick used his Universal Dom box and sucked the gluttonous monster in.

"Hey look we got your shoes back from that monster," Elena told the mob as soon as they arrived. While most were happy to have their shoes back, some wanted payback.

"Where did that monster go?" members of the mob asked.

"He went that way," Zick pointing to a random direction. The mob quickly ran off leaving the kids alone. After they left, Zick opened the Dom box releasing Bombo. "Okay Bombo what's going on?"

"Me don't know. Me was having a nice stroll (and by nice stroll he meant hunting for shoes). Then all of a sudden, people can see me; and not just Bombo but all monsters. They can even see the Suspended City!" Bombo informed them.

"Wait everyone can see monsters?" Zick asked in disbelief.

"This is serious Zick. We need to find out what's going on and fast." Elena suggested. Nodding in agreement, the two kids and monster ran as fast as they could to Emily's mansion.

"This is serious," Jeremy said in front of a gathering of Tamers. "Humans able to see monsters. This can only mean one thing. Something must have happened to the Lord High Tamer."

"Who's the Lord High Tamer?" Elena asked.

"The Lord High Tamer is the most powerful Tamer in existence. He was placed in charge of guarding several powerful artifacts, one of which is the source that allows monsters to be invisible." Jeremy explained.

"If this Lord High Tamer is in trouble, then maybe we should see what's wrong." Zick suggested.

"Agreed but we can't leave the city in a state of panic like this. Therefore we will send our finest Tamers to go investigate." Jeremy decided.

"The Thaurs and the Zicks are the best Tamers we have," Timothy informed him.

"Don't remind me," Jeremy moaned rubbing his head. While he won't deny that the Zicks and Thaurs are highly skilled, they are also the cause of many of his migraines. "Alright Zick, Zob, Terrence, Teddy; you all will accompany Timothy to find the Lord High Tamer. Take whatever you need and meet up at the Flyvans' stables within the hour. As for the rest of you, go out into the city and try and stop this madness." Jeremy ordered. The Tamers all nodded getting ready for their assigned tasks. Leaving behind one disgruntled Monster Keeper in training who didn't get any orders, again.

"Hey Zick, your not planning on going off without me are you?" Elena asked meeting up with him at the stables with her backpack already packed.

"Elena please this is a dangerous mission. Besides who knows how long we'll be gone." Zick argued.

"All the more reason for me to come along. You can never do anything right without me to watch your back." Elena argued.

"Hey," Zick objected.

"She can come along," Timothy finally said.

"Yes," Elena cheered.

"But Timothy" Zick protested.

"I was expecting her to tag along anyway. Besides, I doubt that there's anyway to keep you two separated." Timothy teased.

"Hey what is that suppose to mean?" Zick and Elena objected at the same time.

"Nothing," Timothy snickered as he mounted the Flyvan. Soon the group was up in the air. Checking his special compass, Timothy pointed in the direction where they hope to find the Lord High Tamer.

* * *

In a small house in Norrisville, Randy Cunningham (a.k.a. the Ninja) was enjoying his afternoon watching a marathon of his favorite show with his buddy Howard. "Man how great is this. Our parents are gone doing who knows what, and Heidi is off who knows where." Howard laughed as he chugged a bottle of soda.

"You said it. Man life has been sweet since I took out the Sorcerer. No monsters, no robots, no worries." Randy said slouching down on the couch to relax.

"Shush, you're going to jinx it." Howard warned.

"Oh please, there's no such thing as jinxes." Randy laughed. Just then the ninja-nomicon started glowing.

"I knew it! I called it!" Howard complained. "You better not answer that," Howard ordered.

"Sorry Howard, but this may be important." Randy apologized as he shloomped into the nomicon.

"But it's always important, that's why I didn't want you to go." Howard whined.

Inside the nomicon, Randy found himself falling towards a small hill. He then crash landed right next to the First Ninja overlooking the horizon. "Hey first Ninj, what's up?" Randy asked.

Seemingly ignoring him, First Ninja began his tale: "Long ago before recorded history, there was a great battle unlike any other. A battle between humans and monsters." Randy looked in the direction that First Ninja was starting at and saw several doodles of people and monsters fighting. "For the longest time it seem that there was no end to the fighting," First Ninja continued. "Then hope came in the form of a mighty warrior. The Te Xuan Ze." A doodle of a strange warrior appeared.

"The Te Xuan Ze! You mean June." Randy interrupted.

Ignoring his outburst, First Ninja went on. "With the help of the Te Xuan Ze we were able to banish the monsters to parts unknown." Randy watched as the Te Xuan Ze pushed the monsters through a portal. "Since then we ninjas have been sworn to aid the Te Xuan Ze whenever in need. You must help the Te Xuan Ze no matter what!" the First Ninja instructed.

"Wait you're saying that June is in trouble?" Randy asked, but like always the nomicon ousted him before explaining. "We got to help June!" Randy blurted out after coming to.

"Who's June?" Howard asked.

"June you know the Te Xuan Ze. The magic girl that helped us fight Ghoulian during that big nerdfest." Randy tried to remind him.

"Oh right," Howard smacking his head. "Never heard of her."

"I've got to get to Orchid Bay, but how?" Randy pondered.

"Forget it. The only way we got there last time was by hitching a ride with Julian." Howard reminded him.

"Yeah, but it was McFist that paid for the trip. Maybe I can borrow that plane of his." Randy considered.

"Whoa hold up. Are you saying that we should steal McFist's plane. The same McFist who stopped sending killer robots after you, after you defeated the Sorcerer, and you're just going to rob him. I'm sorry but that doesn't sound very heroic." Howard argued.

"You're right," Randy slouched.

"Ha, I'm kidding, we should totally steal his plane." Howard laughed.

Later at McFist industries. "So Viceroy, how are we going to destroy the Ninja?" Mcfist asked his head of R and D.

"Sir may I remind you that the Sorcerer is gone. So even if you destroy the Ninja you won't be getting your reward." Viceroy reminded him for what seems like the millionth time.

"Oh right," McFist choked. After spending so much time and money trying to destroy the Ninja, he hates being reminded that it has all been for nothing. Just then the alarms went off. "What's all that noise?" Mcfist demanded.

"That's the alarm, someone is breaking in!" Viceroy informed him. McFist and Viceroy ran to area where the alarm was tripped, the hangar. There they found the Ninja, and some boy that they vaguely recognized but whose name they didn't know, stealing his hovercraft.

"Hey that's my hovercraft!" McFist screamed.

"Sorry Mr. McFist but this is an emergency. I promise I'll return it later and in one piece." the Ninja yelled as the hovercraft started to take off, leaving a smoke trail in the form of the Ninja's mask for some reason.

"Viceroy take note. Starting tomorrow we double our efforts to destroy the Ninja because I just HATE that jerk!" McFist rambled.

"Yes sir," Viceroy grinned making a note of that. He always wanted to destroy the Ninja just to destroy him.

* * *

Somewhere in downtown New York, Jake Long (a.k.a. Eastern American Dragon) raced to his grandfather's shop along with his friends Trixie, Spud, and Rose. "Yo Gramps, we're here. What's the dillie-yo?" Jake asked.

"We have received an urgent mission from the Dragon Council. It seems that something has happened to the Te Xuan Ze, and they want you to investigate." Lao Shi informed him.

"Whoa the Te Xuan Ze. What's a Te Xuan Ze?" Jake asked.

"It's not a what it's a who," Fu Dog said carrying in some of his magic books. "The Te Xuan Ze is a magical being of incredible power, and now someone with some serious mojo is attacking him."

"The Te Xuan Ze is a long time ally of the Dragon Council. If he needs our help, then we must help." Lao Shi instructed.

"Great so when do we leave?" Trixie asked.

"Sorry but this mission is for Jake and Fu Dog alone. The Identity and location of the Te Xuan Ze is a closely guarded secret. No one is allowed to know about him. In fact I just learned about the Te Xuan Ze a few minutes ago. That is why we cannot allow you to go." Lao Shi confessed.

"The Te Xuan Ze will be a member of the Lee family residing in Orchid Bay City," Rose said. Causing everyone to gawk at her. "What? The Te Xuan Ze has been on the Huntsclan's hit list for years now. Don't you think that we would have had some intel about them." Rose pointed out.

"Fine you all can go," Lao Shi conceded. Since they already know more than he did, there was no longer any reason for secrecy. Still he's certain that the Dragon Council will reprimand for this.

"Great so how are we getting there?" Jake asked.

"We'll be taking the subway," Fu Dog said. "And I hope you had a light lunch hu-goo," he warned. The meaning behind his words became apparent when they found out that the 'subway' he was talking about was in fact an underworld railway system with rapid carts, sharp turns, and loop de loops. Since Orchid Bay is on the other side of the country, that meant this was going to be a very long roller coaster ride.

* * *

It seemed like an average day for Beach City. When the pier at the end of Funland suddenly, and with no explanation, extended far out to the sea. Connecting to a floating city that appeared out of nowhere. A floating city that was populated with monsters. Not only that, but even more monsters started appearing all over Beach City. Soon cries of terror and fear could be heard all over, calling the Crystal Gems to action; along with their young ward Steven Universe (a.k.a. Steven) "Hey that's me!" Steven cheered seeing name. Following behind them is his friend Connie and their hostage/reluctant ally Peridot.

"Oh man this is awesome!" Amethyst laughed seeing all the weird new monsters running around.

"Garnet, what is going here?" Pearl asked on the verge of breaking down from not understanding what's going on.

"I have no idea," Garnet confessed.

"Hold up, you mean strange creatures spontaneously appearing out of nowhere isn't an Earth thing?" Peridot freaking out as well. Being a newcomer to Earth she's still very ignorant about a lot of things. So she naturally assumed that this is normal, like rain.

"Well monsters do pop up from time to time, but never this many, and never with a whole city." Steven answered.

"This is my first time seeing something like this," Connie added.

"So what do we do now?" Pearl asked.

"Our job, we need to protect the humans." Garnet answered activating her gauntlets.

"Yes," Connie cheered as she drew out Rose's sword. Eager to test out her training.

"Oh yeah," Amethyst chuckled itching for a fight.

"Are you sure about that? Because it looks like it's the monsters that are in trouble." Steven observed. The other Crystal Gems took a moment to look around. Just as he said, it seems that the monsters were just as if not more frighten about the humans. Rather than fighting back the monsters were mainly running away. Even stranger it appears that the monsters were capable of intelligent speech. Which is something no corrupted Gem could do.

"I see your point," Garnet agreed. "Still we better round them up if we are to find out what's going on." Garnet instructed. The Crystal Gems all jumped into action, grabbing as many monsters as they could and taking them away from the mobs of humans.

Steven and Connie were about to join them then Lion appeared out of nowhere and stood in front of them. "Hey Lion are you here to help?" Steven asked. As always the Lion didn't say anything. "Okay I'll be going then," Steven said trying to go around Lion. However Lion kept getting in Steven's way. "Lion I got to go help the Gems," Steven insisted trying to push Lion out of his way. Lion then crouch down hinting that it wanted Steven to get on its back. "Oh you want to help us," Steven assumed. After climbing on Lion's back, he helped Connie up as well. However once they were both on, Lion ran off in the opposite direction. "Lion you're going the wrong way!" Steven said to no avail.

"Wait don't leave me here in this crazy town!" Peridot begged grabbing hold of Lion's tail.

"STEVEN!" the Gems cried out seeing Lion and his passengers warping away.

"I hate it when they do that," Pearl sighed.

"Yeah, but it's really cool to watch," the monster she was holding commented. Freaking Pearl out so much that she almost dropped it.

* * *

Deep in the Land of Shadows, the mysterious figure laughed with delight at all the stank energy she was collecting from the chaos she brought by dropping the veil.


	2. To Ah-Mah's House We Go

High up in the sky, the McFist Hovercraft quickly flew towards its destination. Inside the cockpit Howard was at the pilot's seat fiddling with the controls, while Randy was sitting in McFist's captain chair messing with all the buttons on it to see what they do. Most of which either brought out snacks, adjusted the recline/height, or popped out a mini-TV so that McFist can watch Heidi's show. "Wow Howard, when did you learn how to fly this thing?" Randy asked clearly impressed.

"Heh, well you remember when you threaten Mort and he flew that pet-a-ducktle thing to try and stop you?" Howard reminded him.

"Uh yeah, except that you were the one who lied to your dad, making him think I was out to get him so that he wouldn't ground you for messing up the house. And I believe they're called pterodactyl." Randy corrected him.

"Po-ta-toes, to-ma-toes." Howard shrugging off the details. "So anyway Mort got promoted to test pilot after nearly killing you; and then on 'bring your son to work day' he showed me how to fly this baby." Howard bragged.

"That is so Bruce!" Randy praised. "Hey what's that?" Randy pointing to something on the screen. Enlarging the image using the controls on the chair, they saw three giant birds with people on their backs. "Oh my ninja those monster bird thingies are taking those poor people to their nest to be eaten!" Randy panicked.

"Are you sure, because wouldn't they be carrying them in their mouths or on their clawy feet hands, you know instead of letting them ride on their backs?" Howard questioned. Not really trying to point out the flaws in Randy's logic, but just because he didn't want to get involved in doing anything.

"Howard turn this crate so that we are directly over them!" Randy ordered ignoring his friend again.

"Yeah about that," Howard hesitated. Just then the plane started to move directly over the birds.

"Good job Howard. Now it's Ninja O'clock." Randy said putting the mask on and making a mad dash towards the cargo doors.

"But I didn't do anything," Howard said to himself.

At the cargo bay, the Ninja opened the doors giving him a direct view of the birds and their human captors (or so he assumed). Whipping his scarf he latched it on some beams. After checking to make sure it's secure, Randy made a dramatic leap. "Ninja Bungee Rescue!" the Ninja yelled as he fell through the air.

Meanwhile the 3 giant bird-like creatures were flying as fast as they could to an unknown destination. Riding on their backs 4 Tamers, 1 Monster Keeper, and a Tutor. "Is it much farther Timothy?" Elena asked.

"Not far now," Timothy answered checking his compass.

"Is it much farther now?" Zick asked a few seconds later.

"Not far now," Timothy repeated.

"Is it much farther?" Teddy asked.

"YES, yes it is!" Timothy screamed in irritation.

"Just asking sheesh. Why am I always the one who get in trouble?" Teddy mumbled.

"But seriously though, how much father? Our Flyvans are starting to get tired." Zob advised.

"Good point," Timothy considered. Even though the compass gave him the general direction of the Lord High Tamer, it didn't tell him how far they still needed to go. "Do you see anywhere we can land to rest up for awhile?" Timothy asked.

Elena put on her binoculars and started scanning around. "I think I see a clearing over..."

"Ninja Rescue Grab!" Elena was interrupted as the Ninja snatched her from behind and yanking her up into the air!

"HHHHOOOLLLLYYYY SSSSPPPIIITTTT!" Elena screamed.

"ELENA!" the others chasing after her.

"Don't worry I'm here to save you," the Ninja assured her as he pulled her up to the McFist's Hovercraft. After safely landing inside, the Ninja let go of Elena and she was furious.

"Holy spit just what do you think you are doing!" Elena scolded.

"Um rescuing you from those big man eating birds," the Ninja argued.

"Rescuing me?" Elena laughed.

"Elena are you alright?" Zick asked as his Flyvan flew into the plane's cargo.

"Wait you can control those things? Oh you were riding them." the Ninja realized. "And here I was thinking that they were taking you to their nest to feed their monster baby birds."

"Told ya," Howard said rubbing it in Randy's face.

"Look I'm really sorry about you know snatching you up like that." the Ninja apologized.

"An honest mistake," Elena said forgiving him.

"Elena are you alright?" the other Tamers asked as soon as they arrived as well.

"I'm fine, pajama boy here just thought I was in danger." Elena explained.

"That's Ninja not pajama boy, and I'm more than willing to make up for it." the Ninja promised. "You guys want some snacks or how about we give you a lift to wherever you're going?"

"Um Ninja about that," Howard tried to tell his friend.

"Sorry, but we're on a mission to find out why these monsters started appearing." Zob explained.

"Hey we're on the same mission. In fact we're on our way to see our good friend June and she's like an expert with all this magical monster stuff." the Ninja informed them. Timothy's ears perk up hearing that.

"Thanks for the offer, but we should be on our way." Zob said. Until Timothy nudged him on the leg gesturing him to accept. "Then again I suppose our Flyvans could use the rest."

"Great, I'll go get you guys some refreshments while you settle in. Smoke Bomb." the Ninja said disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"So why did you want me to accept his offer?" Zob coughed.

"Look at this," Timothy brought out his compass pointing in the same direction the plane is flying. "We're even going in the same direction, that can't be coincidence." Timothy argued.

"So you think this June person might be the Lord High Tamer?" Teddy asked.

"Perhaps or at the very least, know where we can find him." Timothy reasoned.

"But can we trust this ninja?" Zick wondered. He's still a bit wary about him since he did abduct Elena.

"Hard to say, ninjas have been known to hunt monsters, but this one doesn't really seem all that hostile. He did try to save Elena, albeit a misunderstanding on his part, but we shouldn't take any chances. Let's be careful around him, if he should threaten the Lord High Tamer in any way, we must be prepared to fight him." Timothy advised. The Tamers and Keepers nodded nervously.

"Hey good news guys, I found some salad in the fridge for your giant bird things, and we're about an hour or so from Orchid Bay give or take." the Ninja informed them.

* * *

Orchid Bay, a peaceful city where normal people lead normal lives. It was on this rather normal day that three friends Ophelia, Jody, and Roger were on their way to meet their other friends before heading off to school. When all of a sudden these strange storm clouds appeared over head. That's when all the normal got thrown out the window! Now there are all these monsters everywhere, followed by panic and rioting all around. Leaving these three friends stuck in the middle of all this confusion and chaos.

"Ophelia, what's going on?" Jody cried seeing all these strange monsters.

"Well if I was to give a guess I'd say we're doomed." Ophelia said rather nonchalantly. Just then a giant ogre appeared right in front of them, roaring at the kids. "Yup were doomed." Ophelia said wiping the saliva off her face.

"Don't worry Ophelia my sweet, I'll protect you or die trying." Roger swore, facing off against the monster in a fool hardy attempt to impress her.

"Please don't get my hopes up." Ophelia responded rather coldly. Before Roger or the ogre could do anything, a strange pink lion appeared out of thin air landing in between them. Everyone paused for a few seconds, staring at the lion along with the boy and girl riding on top of it, plus the strange green girl desperately grasping the lion's tail.

"Um hi," Steve greeted. The ogre responded by roaring loudly at the newcomers. Lion then retaliated with a sonic roar of its own, sending the ogre flying.

"Whoa cool," the Orchid Bay residence said with great admiration.

"Hey just so you know I totally got that, but thanks for you help." Roger insisted still trying to sound cool.

"Sorry about that, we didn't know we would end up here." Steven apologized. "By the way, where's here?"

"Orchid Bay," Roger answered. "Usually it's a nice place to visit but things are a little crazy right now." Everyone turned their attention to all the hysteria caused by the sudden appearance of the monsters.

"Yeah the same thing is happening to our home of Beach City as well." Connie informed them.

"This place too? What is it with this crazy planet!?" Peridot screamed.

"Whoa, you said planet. Are you some kind of freaky alien chick?" Roger asked.

"Isn't if obvious?" Peridot retorted.

"Normally I'd think you're just messing with us, but under the circumstances..." Ophelia paused for a second looking around at the mayhem. "I don't care."

"Don't mind her, she's really nice once she gets to know you." Jody apologizing for Ophelia's behavior. "So what are you doing here?"

"Lion brought us here," Steven answered. "He kind of does his own thing, but he usually has a good reason."

"Well until you figure that out, how about working as our body guard?" Ophelia suggested. "You help us find our friend June, and we'll pay you with all the french fries you can eat." Judging by the size of his gut, Ophelia figured that Steven must like eating.

"Make it fry bits and you got yourself a deal." Steven negotiated. His pupils becoming all star shaped.

"Deal," Ophelia shaking his hand.

"What are fry bits?" Jody whispered to her friend.

"No idea," Ophelia whispered back. A minor detail that didn't pose a problem since she has no intention of paying Steven anyways.

* * *

Over at school, Ray-Ray was wearing his police hat and fake badge. "Alright everyone nothing to see here, just go to class like normal." Ray-Ray said using a bullhorn. Naturally everyone was in such a state of panic that they pretty much ignored him. In fact most nearly trampled him as they ran past. "Come on people, doesn't anyone respect the badge anymore!" Ray-Ray complained showing off his toy badge.

"Ray-Ray, what are you doing?"

Ray-Ray turned to see Marcus Conner, the boy his sister has a huge crush on. "What's it look like, I'm trying to keep the peace," Ray-Ray said as if it was obvious.

"Yeah well they just announced that school is cancelled do to monster attacks. We better get out of here." Marcus advised.

"Typical the one day I actually try to help the school and it gets cancelled. Ray-Ray complained.

"Come on we better get you home," Marcus said taking Ray-Ray's hand.

"Hey, I'm old enough to go home by myself," Ray-Ray complained. Truthfully he didn't want to go home just yet and wanted to rejoin June in the fight.

"Sorry, but it is my responsibility to see you home safe." Marcus argued.

"Hey you're not just using me as an excuse to see June aren't you?" Ray-Ray accused.

"No, I'm just you know, trying to be a responsible adult." Marcus stuttered. While it is true he wouldn't mind seeing June again, he really did just want to help see Ray-Ray get to safety.

"Fine, just so you know June isn't at home, she's down at Main Street." Ray-Ray coaxed.

"What, why would she be there?" Marcus yelped.

"I don't know, maybe we should go and find out?" Ray-Ray winked.

Marcus considered this and after thinking about it for a bit. "Nope I've got to get you home first," Marcus decided.

"Are you kidding me?" Ray-Ray cursed.

Marcus carefully led Ray-Ray down the streets until they reached the subway entrance. "The subway should be safe," Marcus figured.

"Seriously? Underground is like where the most dangerous monsters live. Caves, sewers, subways, tombs, they're all death traps waiting to happen!" Ray-Ray ranted.

"I think you've been watching too many movies." Marcus sighed.

"Be that as it may, but it doesn't mean I don't know what I'm talking about." Ray-Ray reasoned. Just then they heard some strange moaning sounds coming from the subway entrance. "The monsters are rising from their subterranean lair," Ray-Ray gulped hugging Marcus for support who was also hugging Ray-Ray. To their surprise they only found four kids and a dog climbing out of the subway. All of them looking rather green and ready to puke.

"Man and to think I used to wait in lines for rides like this." Trixie said trying to hold in her lunch.

At that point Spud just couldn't hold it in anymore and vomited down the stairs. "Um you might not want to down there," he warned.

"Whoa, this place is wiggidy wack yo." Jake commented seeing all the commotion happening in the city.

"Wiggidy wack, man who talks like that?" Ray-Ray criticized.

"Ray-Ray manners," Marcus scolded. "Hi, welcome to Orchid Bay. Sorry but you came at a difficult time."

"I'd say," Jake agreed. "Yo you wouldn't happen to know where I can find the Lee residence? I really need to talk to them."

"Oh your in luck, we're on our way there." Marcus informed them.

"Dude, are you insane. Leading complete strangers to my home. What if they're thieves trying to rob us, or assassins, or the IRS!" Ray-Ray ranted.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure that these guys are none of those," Marcus said skeptically.

"Look out!" Rose warned pointing at a pair of monsters getting ready to attack them. Within a blink on an eye Rose jumped into action, pulling out her collapsing batons from under her sleeves and started attacking one of the monsters. Even though Jake can't transform into his dragon form in front of witnesses, he is still a kung-fu master. Okay technically he's still an apprentice but he's still very good at it. Plus he can still secretly change his hand into claws for an extra power boost.

"Um I might have been wrong about them not being assassins," Marcus gulped watching Rose and Jake taking down monsters three times their size.

"Man these guys are awesome," Ray-Ray enjoying the carnage.

After the fight, Jake went to check up on their hosts. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"We're fine thank you." Marcus said nervously.

"Now if you'd follow me. I'll take you to my grandma's house. I'm sure that's where you want to be going." Ray-Ray invited.

"Um Ray-Ray are you sure about this. I mean these guys could be dangerous." Marcus whispered.

"That's what makes them so cool," Ray-Ray justified. "Besides June can easily kick their butts if they're up to no good." Ray-Ray said so confidently, causing Marcus to wonder just what's going through this kid's head.

* * *

Speaking of June, the Te Xuan Ze has been running around town trying to maintain what little peace is left. Keeping the bad monsters from attacking the humans, while at the same time trying to protect friendly monsters from mobs of angry humans. All without attracting too much attention to herself. Which proved to be easier than expected since most people were either too busy running for their lives or too busy taking selfies to notice her. But that still didn't make her task any less difficult as it seems that for every one problem she fixes at least five more pops up. "I hope the others are having better luck than I am." June said wistfully. Just then her cell phone rang.

" _Um hey June,"_ June heard her older brother Dennis voice on the line. _"Not that I can't handle myself or anything, but by any chance do you have a plan B?"_

"Dennis what's going on?" June asked to get a better grasp on the situation.

" _Oh just that the comic geeks and the monster geeks are fighting over limited collectibles. And for the record, that it is a lot more terrifying than it sounds."_ Dennis cried. Judging by the background noise, it sounds as though the nerds are tearing themselves apart.

Before June can come up with anything, her phone beeped telling her that she has another caller waiting. Checking the caller ID she saw that it was Lila. "Just give me a second Dennis, I have another call. I'll get back to you." The last June heard was Dennis screaming her name. "Lila how's it going?" June asked, afraid to hear the answer.

" _Well um, the humans have taken control of the hunting department and the monsters have seized the food court. I need your help to mediate a peace agreement otherwise we'll be living out that movie 'War of the Malls' only with monsters."_ Lila shuttered remembering that cheesy zombie flick she saw when she and the girls had that slumber party. The one where a group of survivors hide in a mall during a zombie attack and end up separating into tribes based on the stores they occupy. Not one of her favorites since the movie ended rather badly for all parties due to their unwillingness to work together.

"Just tell them they can trade food for protection. Hopefully they are still rational enough to see reason." June advised.

" _Okay but I really hope you have a plan B,"_ Lila said.

"Are you kidding me, I'm still looking for a plan A." June retorted as she ended the call.

"June, June!" Monroe barked, running as fast as his little four feet could carry him.

"Monroe, please tell me you have some good news." June prayed.

"I'm afraid it bad news," Monroe said sadly. "Come on we need to regroup at Jasmine's house."

"But I can't just leave the city like this!" June argued.

"Things will get a lot worse before they will get better; and the only way to stop all of this is for the Te Xuan Ze to go to the source, not simply put out little fires." Monroe lectured.

June hated to admit it, but Monroe had a point. She's been doing this for hours and made very little headway. Their only hope is to find out the cause and stop it. "Alright, let me just text everyone to meet us at Ah-Mah's place." June conceded.

* * *

Up in the air, things are not going well for the Ninja and his passengers. As they approached Orchid Bay City, they were assaulted by several flying monsters. Thankfully McFist reinforced the hovercraft's armor, so it's able to withstand the monsters' attacks; but for how long, they don't know. "Howard evasive maneuvers, I promised McFist I'd return his plane in one piece." the Ninja ordered. Because he had the Tamers onboard, Randy couldn't risk taking off his mask.

"Yeah about that, I can't fly this thing." Howard confessed.

"Wha..." the Ninja gasped. "But you said your father's promotion, bring your son to work, and all that." the Ninja stuttered.

"All that happened. It's just that Mort started getting all technical and boring so I just tuned him out." Howard smiled.

"Then how did you get this thing started up in the first place?" the Ninja demanded.

"Oh that, I just put our destination on the GPS and hit the autopilot." Howard explained feeling rather proud of himself. The Ninja began sputtering in rage wanting to say a few choice words at his best friend, but couldn't because there was a lady present. "Oh relax, I'll just turn off the autopilot and take over the wheel. I mean how hard can it be?" Howard said reaching for the controls.

"HOWARD NOOOOO!" everyone yelled, but it was too late as he already pushed the button.

" _Main power is now offline. Please prepare for crash landing."_ the hovercraft's computer informed them.

"HOWARD YOU EPIC SHOOB!" the Ninja screamed as the hovercraft started its speedy descent down towards the city.


	3. Legacy of the Te Xuan Ze

It was utter chaos in the city of Orchid Bay. Ever since the veil came down and the humans now can see monsters, there's panic and mayhem everywhere. In the middle of all this madness a group of heroes hurried to Jasmine Lee's house hoping to find a solution to all this. They were Juniper Lee the Te Xuan Ze (who have just rejoined her dog Monroe along with her brother Dennis and friend Lila), Jake Long the Eastern American Dragon and friends (who are now traveling with June's other brother Ray-Ray and friend Marcus), and Steven Universe the Crystal Gem (whose party is currently being employed as Ophelia and friends' bodyguards). Unfortunately they are not the only ones going to Jasmine's house. Several evil monsters is taking this opportunity to get their long awaited revenge against the former Te Xuan Ze and are heading straight to her house. Blocking the heroes path.

* * *

Several feet away, coming up from the left side of the house, June along with Monroe, Dennis, and Lila were assessing the situation. "Well this could be a problem," June said surveying all the monsters between her and Ah-Mah's house. Of hand she guesses the odds at 50 to 1, roughly.

"So what's the plan?" Dennis asked.

"I have some paralyzes wands. I can temporarily freeze them in their tracks, but not this many at once." Monroe suggested holding up said wands.

"Alright, you and Dennis start freezing the monsters off to the sides while me and Lila charge in through the middle taking out everyone in our path." June planned.

"Is that really the best you can come up with?" Monroe snipped. He was really hoping for a more strategic solution rather than the usual brute force method that June tend to prefer.

"If you have a better idea I'm all ears." June replied. Monroe looked at the situation again, but came up with nothing. "Yeah I thought so. Okay we move on 3!" June ordered.

* * *

At the same time, down the street on the right side of the house, Jake and his friends were busy trying to figure out their own way through the horde of monsters as well. "Oh man, what do we do?" Jake said out loud hoping for ideas.

"Simple we fight are way through! We throw them a left and a right, and then boom and pow" Ray-Ray said doing a few punches and kicks with overexcited enthusiasm.

"Yeah I don't think so," Jake said bringing the hyperactive boy back to earth. "We need to wait for our opportunity."

"Aw that's no fun," Ray-Ray sulked.

"I hate to say it Jake, but we don't have many options." Rose hinting that Jake use his dragon powers to clear a path to the house. Even though it's a violation of the rules. But all things considering following the rules might not be important right now.

"Alright, let's move on 3." Jake decided.

* * *

About a block ways Steven and his group were pondering how they can reached Jasmine's house as well. "Are you sure your friend is here?" Steven gulped seeing all the monsters.

"Pretty sure, she likes spending more time here than in her own home." Ophelia said. "So I was thinking that maybe your little lion here could give off one of his roars and clear us a path." Ophelia suggested.

"Or how about I just do this!" Steven said creating a bubble around all of them.

"Whoa how did you do that?" Jody asked loving the pink color.

"I'm magic," Steven said proudly.

"Okay then we all run on the count of 3." Ophelia said.

* * *

"One...two..." all parties started counting off at the same time. "Thr...what is that?" they all gasped seeing a strange shadow engulfing the area. Looking up into the air they saw a giant plane coming down on them. Everyone, including the monsters, all screamed and panicked as the plane came crashing down on the evil monsters clearing the path to Jasmine's house.

While they knew that they should hurry to the house, June and Jake instinctively rushed to the plane to see if anyone needs help. Near the cockpit area, they heard this loud knocking sound as the hatch burst opened, and a familiar figure crawled out.

"Howard next time I drive," the Ninja mumbled in a daze.

"Randy! Are you alright?" Jake and June said at the same time. "Wait, you know him? How do you know him?" they asked each other.

"June, oh thank cheese I found you. And Jake too. This is so Bruce." Ninja said jumping down hugging both of them. "June this is Jake, the guy I was telling you about, the American Dragon." Ninja introduced.

"Eastern American Dragon actually," Jake corrected him almost forgetting the fact that Randy just exposed his secret.

"Jake, this is June the Te Xuan Ze." Ninja continued.

"The Te Xuan Ze, you're the Te Xuan Ze?" Jake gasped in disbelief.

"You better believe it Dragon boy," June mocked.

* * *

"Cunningham are you alright?" Howard's voice came from above. Randy, June, and Jake all looked up to see three giant birds landing with people riding on them. Howard being one of them.

"Howard you made it," Ninja waving to his friend.

"Don't you ever do anything like that ever again!" Howard scolded after the Flyvan he was on landed. Shortly after realizing that the hovercraft was going down, the Tamers and Howard abandon ship on the Flyvans. Randy stayed behind to try and limit collateral damage, completely forgetting that he doesn't know how to fly the hovercraft. Despite that fact, Randy still managed to land the craft in one piece, more or less.

"Oh no, McFist is going to kill me," Ninja groaned after seeing the extent of the damages on the hovercraft. "And not like those other times when he wanted to kill me because he was being an evil shoob, but because he actually have a legitimate reason now." Ninja panicked.

"Don't worry I got you covered," June said whistling to some monsters dressed in overalls nearby.

"Hey June," the monsters greeted. "Sorry we can't be more hospitable, but we're kind of backed up at the moment." The monster looking at all the wrecked cars in the area.

"I understand, but I got a special order, can you fix it?" June asked pointing to the hovercraft.

"Whoa, never worked on a plane before, this could be fun. Alright June, we should have this thing up and running by tomorrow." the monsters promised.

"Thanks guys," June said.

"Um who or what are those?" Ninja asked.

"Fix-it Elves, they're kind of like the distant cousins of gremlins only instead of breaking things they like to fix them. They're reason why no one in Orchid Bay ever has car troubles." June explained.

"Huh, bet Principal Slimovitz would love to have some of those around." Howard joking about how his car is always wrecked.

"I know right," Ninja laughed.

* * *

"June are you all right?" June heard her friends Ophelia, Jody, and Roger voices.

"Ophelia, Jody, Roger!" June called out to her friends. Only to be shocked as seeing them rolling inside a giant pink bubble with a pink lion running along side the bubble. After arriving on scene Steven undid the bubble.

"June, you're alright!" Jody cheered running up to June, giving her a big hug.

"I see you manage to survive this insanity," Ophelia commented.

"Yeah," June chuckled nervously not wanting to let it slip that she has superpowers. Just then June flinched as the pink lion got closer to her and started sniffing her hair. "Hey personal space!" June warned the animal getting ready to deck it. Secret or no secret, June wasn't about to let a hungry animal eat her or her friends.

"No, June it's alright. Lion here is a friend." Jody assured her.

"Say what," June said in disbelief.

"It's true, Lion won't hurt a fly." Steven said defending his friend/possible brother. When Steven learned that Lion could be one of his mother's, Rose Quartz, creations; he started thinking of Lion as sort of his half-brother.

"Tell that to all the monsters he clobbered," Roger joked.

"Well you did hire us to be your bodyguard," Steven said. "Speaking of which, fry bits?" Steven asking Ophelia for his payment.

"Later," Ophelia promised. Not really.

"Whoa, you a bodyguard?" June almost laughed. "How are you suppose to protect them?"

"LOOK OUT!" Steven yelled seeing one of the monsters throwing a rock at them. Reacting quickly, Steven summoned his shield to deflect the rock.

"How did you do that?" June asked.

"Oh I'm magical. I'm a Crystal Gem." Steven boasted showing off his mother's gem on his bellybutton.

"Crystal Gems, where have I heard that before?" June puzzled. Monroe for some reason started a low growl at Steven's direction.

* * *

"JUNE!" Ray-Ray screamed running up to his sister.

"Ray-Ray, and Marcus?" June gulped seeing her little brother with her crush.

"June, I'm so glad to see you are safe." Marcus blushed.

"I'm glad to see you too," June blushing as well. That's when June noticed all the people behind Marcus. "Um who are you guys?" June asked.

"Don't mind us, we're with him." Trixie said pointing to Jake.

"Hey guys she's the Te Xuan Ze," Jake informed his companions.

"Really? You found her?" Fu Dog blurted out. "I mean woof," he said after noticing that people were staring at him.

"Did that dog talk?" Jody asked looking like she's ready to freak out.

"YOU!" Monroe barked pointing accusingly at Fu Dog. "Stole my life savings you swindler!" Monroe tackled Fu Dog and started punching him repeatedly in the face.

"Um June your dog is talking. Is that normal?" Ophelia asked.

"Oh man if they can hear Monroe, then the Veil really is in bad shape." June said to herself. Normally she would try and come up with an excuse, but at this point it's pretty much useless. "Monroe, break it up." June said picking up her dog.

"Yo Fu, did you steal from him?" Jake asked pulling Fu Dog back as well.

"Maybe," Fu Dog shrugged. Jake glared at his animal guardian. "Oh come on Jakey, you know my past. I cheated lots of people before I reformed." Fu Dog reminded him.

"That's it!" Monroe feeling really pissed off that Fu Dog didn't even remembered him, jumped out of June's arms and resumed attacking Fu Dog.

"Dogs," Elena said watching the two dogs fighting. "This is why I'm a cat person."

This is when both Fu Dog and Monroe ceased their 'Dog Fight' when they started smelling something strange in the air. Following their noses they both turned their attention the hairless cat with the people who were riding the Flyvans. "Alright who are you? I know you are not an ordinary cat." Monroe demanded.

"I am Timothy-Moth, Stellar Tutor of Bibbur-Si. My companions are Monster Tamers Zobedia (Zob) Zick, his son Ezekiel (Zick), Terrentuja (Terrence) Thaur, his son Tadduja (Teddy), and Elena the Monster Keeper in training." Timothy introduced. "We are here seeking the Lord High Tamer."

"Lord high, ack are still calling her that." Monroe sighed shaking his head. They all looked at Monroe feeling rather confused. "I am Monroe Connery Boyd Carlyle McGregor Scott V, magical assistant to the Te Xuan Ze, Juniper Lee or as you like to call her the Lord High Tamer." Monroe presenting June.

"It is an honor to meet you Lord High Tamer." Timothy, Zob, and Terrence said dropping to one knee. Leaving the kids confused.

"Um are we suppose to bow?" Elena asked.

"No, we only call her the Lord High Tamer because it sounds cool," Timothy said sarcastically. "Of course we bow, now hurry and show your respect!" he ordered. The kids reluctantly began bowing as well.

"Tamers," Monroe said.

"I know right," Fu Dog completely agreeing with him.

"Hold up, monsters appearing out of nowhere, talking dogs and cats, planes falling from the sky, now people bowing to June. What is going on around here?" Ophelia demanded.

"Alright I'll explain, come let us get inside first." Monroe guiding everyone into Jasmine's house. Needless to say Jasmine was shocked to see how many visitors came into her house, and even more shocked to find out that Monroe has exposed the secrets of the magical world to June's friends; but considering the circumstances she was understanding and didn't press the issue too much.

* * *

Monroe led them down to the secret caves under Jasmine's house, there he showed them several tapestries. "As you know thousands of years ago the world was very different. Humans and monsters used to live together, but as time went on more and more mistrust developed between them and soon all out war broke out. In order to put an end to the fighting the Elders sacrificed their corporeal forms."

"What's corporeal forms?" Steven asked raising his hand.

"It means their bodies," Connie clarified.

"Ooh just like mom," Steven whispered as his pupils became star shaped.

"Where was I, oh yes. They sacrificed their bodies to become spirits, increasing their powers to that the can create the 'Veil' a magical barrier that made monster invisible to humans. Thus ending the war." Monroe continued.

"Well that sounds like a raw deal," Ophelia said wishing that humans are the ones who are invisible.

"Hold up, me and Spud are just ordinary humans, but we see monsters all the time. What's up with that?" Trixie asked.

"There are places like New York and Gravity Falls where the veil is very weak, gaps if you will, allowing humans to see the magical world. That is why Dragons are assign to those areas to protect the magical creatures there since they are under the greatest threat of being hunted down." Monroe explained.

"Also I gave you two some magical juice after you became Jake's sidekicks so that you can see monsters," Fu Dog explained. Trixie nodded in understanding, but took offense at being called a sidekick.

Monroe went on to another tapestry. "In order to protect the delicate balance between the two worlds, the Elders bestowed their powers to a single human, the Te Xuan Ze, currently our own June here." June smiled as she waved to everybody, feeling a bit embarrassed. "But as you know the world is a big place and it is impossible for one human, no matter how powerful, to protect it all. So various other groups were created to assist her. Most notably the Monster Tamers and the Dragon Council." Monroe directing everyone's attention to another tapestry showing Monster Tamers and Dragons bowing at the Te Xuan Ze.

"So that's why we call her the Lord High Tamer." Zick commented.

"Indeed," Timothy confirmed

"Eventually humans started becoming aware of the magical world. While most would like nothing more than to see the magical world destroyed, other like the Norisu Nine Ninjas have sworn to fight besides the Te Xuan Ze to protect the balance." Monroe pointing to another part of the tapestry depicting ninjas, knights, and other ancient warriors bowing to the Te Xuan Ze as well.

"That's explains why the nomicon told me to help you," Randy muttered.

"And the Crystal Gems too." Steven jumped up raising his hand.

"No, the Crystal Gems, while magical in their own right, are aliens. The only reason we allowed them to stay on Earth is so that they can clean up that mess they made at Kindergarten." Monroe said rather harshly. Steven slouch back in his chair feeling somewhat dejected hearing that. Connie placed a comforting hand over his hand to give him support, which he greatly appreciated.

"But now someone or something has taken down the veil. We need to find him/her/it so that we can restore the veil and put the world back in balance." Monroe explained.

"Hold up, I know things are crazy now, but do we really need to restore the veil? I mean this could be an opportunity to bring monsters and humans together." Elena proposed.

"That's what I said," Ray-Ray jumping in.

"That would be nice," Monroe agreed. "But I'm afraid it's not that simple. You see the Veil not only makes monsters invisible, it also protects this world from really dangerous threats."

"How dangerous are we talking about?" Randy asked nervously.

"Well on a scale of 1-10, the Dark Dragon and the Sorcerer are both about 4. The Veil protects us from level 6 threats and above, and since whoever we're up against is strong enough to take down the Veil, they would have to be at least a level 8." Monroe said putting things into perspective.

"You're saying that whoever there are is twice as strong as the Sorcerer and the Dark Dragon! That is so messed up." Jake and Randy groaned since they barely survived battling their adversaries.

"Now that everyone is up to speed, we need to make plans." Monroe suggested.

"Whoa you've been protecting the world this whole time," Marcus said nervously to June. Not sure if he impressed or frighten from what he had learned.

June could see the fear in Marcus's eyes bringing about her own worst fear of driving everyone she loves away. "I'm sorry Marcus, I wanted to tell you, all of you but"

"But what, that you have been keeping this whole double life from us!" Ophelia accused. "This certainly explains why you keep running off or always having to make up lame excuses."

"Ophelia please," June cried.

"June you're my best friend, me and Jody's. Why couldn't you just tell us truth?" Ophelia asked.

"I'm sorry but there are rules," June justified.

"So I guess these rules are more important than your friends!" Ophelia said before storming out.

"Ophelia," June cried out about ready to follow her.

"June, let her go, we have work to do." Monroe reminded her.

"But," June objected.

"June, I understand, but as the Te Xuan Ze you have many responsibilities. Unfortunately friendship isn't one of them." Monroe preached.

Everyone held their breath waiting to see which would June decide. For Jake, Zick, Randy, and even Steven, they could understand her plight since they themselves went through a similar ordeal of being torn between friends and duty. June took one step towards the exit wanting more than anything to run to Ophelia and try to repair their friendship, but she more than anyone else knows what's at stake. June quickly turned around and walked over to Monroe. "Alright what's the plan," June said with fierce determination while at the same time trying to hold back her tears.

* * *

Seeing that June wasn't going to go after Ophelia; Jody and Roger ran out to check on their other friend. The found Ophelia in the living room watching the Fix-it Elves work on Randy's hovercraft. "So she's not coming," Ophelia figured.

"Ophelia," Roger tried to find the words, but for the first time in his life, he couldn't think of anything to say.

"Don't," Ophelia stopped him. She wasn't in the mood for his flirting.

"Ophelia, don't be mad at June. After all she has the fate of the world on her shoulders." Jody justified, but that sounded hollow even to her.

"Don't you think I know that?" Ophelia cried. "The worst part is knowing that June doesn't even want our help. No the worst part is knowing that we wouldn't be any help anyways."

Around the corner, Jasmine heard everything June's friends said, and to be honest expected this the moment they arrived. "Do you truly believe that you are no help?" Jasmine asked entering the room with a tray full of tea and cookies.

"June is fighting monsters and such, what can we do?" Ophelia demanded.

"By being her friend," Jasmine answered. "The life of a Te Xuan Ze is a lonely one, and I should know, I was the previous one. Even though none of my friends could help me or support me, just knowing that I was fighting for their sake helped get me through some of my roughest times." Jasmine sighed sadly. Truthfully most of her human friends pretty much abandoned her after she became the Te Xuan Ze, mainly because she didn't have as much time to hang out with them or they got sick of her running off all the time. Only the monsters actually showed her any understanding. This is why Jasmine prefers monsters over humans; not a fate that she wants to see befall her granddaughter. Which is why she's trying to mend what little bond is left between June and her friends.

"But what do we do?" Jody asked.

Jasmine handed her the tray of snacks. "You can start by bringing these cookies down to the others. Cookies makes everything feel better." Jasmine smiled. Jody and Roger picked up a tray of cookies and were about rejoin the others when they noticed that Ophelia wasn't moving.

"Aren't you coming?" Roger asked.

"In a minute I got some thinking to do," Ophelia said still staring out the window at the hovercraft. Nodding in understanding, Jasmine and the other two took the trays down in to the cave.

* * *

Meanwhile deep in the Land of Shadows, the mysterious figure checked the power she gathered inside her power orbs. "Perfect, now it is time for my return." Opening a portal to Earth, the figure tried to step through only to be blocked by an invisible force. "What? Impossible, I brought the veil down." the figure tried even harder to push through. "What can be stopping me this time?" the figure demanded. That's when she spotted a faint pink shield between her and the Earth. "Rose Quartz," the figure sneered. "Even after all this time you still stand in my way. Well not this time. I will not be denied!" the figure blasted a tremendous amount stank at the shield trying to break through.


	4. Hy-Bros Club

Peridot walked down the corridor of the McFist hovercraft. Shortly after the talking dog's history lessons, the others got busy trying to come up with a plan to find a way to restore the veil. Seeing as she was of no use, since she has no idea of how human magic works, she decided to check out the hovercraft. "Peridot's log," Peridot spoke into the tape player that Steven gave her. "It seems that Earth has more surprises than even I could anticipate. Especially the details surrounding this one human in particular called the 'Tash yawn ji' or is it si. Whatever, anyway she seems to be in control of something called the touchstones. A mysterious device capable of cloaking half the sentient beings on this planet. Even my most advance scanners couldn't detect them. This piece of technology may be useful to us, if I can learn more about it." Peridot put down the tape player as she continued to examine the aircraft. "On another note, I have an opportunity to study one of this planet's flying vehicles. While still primitive it is far more advance that any other piece of technology I've encountered so far. Whoever made this must be a genius, by human standards." Peridot recorded. Miles away in Norrisville, Viceroy's ears are burning. "Unfortunately judging by Earth's technology level, I would assume that this craft is still incapable of space travel. I'm never getting off this dirt ball." Peridot cried turning off the tape recorder. As she entered the engine room, her eyes widen with excitement. "IS THAT AN ANTIMATTER PARTICLE FUSION GENERATOR!" Peridot drooling over the hovercraft's engines. Clearing her throat she hit record button. "On second thought, with a little modifications this craft may be exactly what I need." Peridot grinned.

* * *

Meanwhile out in the backyard, Connie was out sparring with Rose. "Not bad, you're a lot better than you look." Rose praised as parried one of Connie's attacks.

"Thanks I've been practicing," Connie boasted swinging her sword again.

"Don't get cocky," Rose said using her spear to trip Connie's legs. "You're good but you're not keeping your balance. Remember"

"Your body is a fortress and your legs are the foundation," Connie quoted.

"That's one way to put it," Rose chuckled.

"That's what my teacher keeps telling me, but I can never get my legwork right." Connie confessed.

"Just keep at it. You know I do know a few exercises that might help." Rose offered to teach. To which Connie graciously accepted.

Off to the side, Steven watched as Connie trained with Rose. It still astonishes him that he just met someone with the same name as his mother, and hearing all the war stories Pearl told him about his mom, Steven can't help but wonder if his mother was just as great a warrior as this current Rose.

"Hey Steven, how's watch duty?" Jake voice came from behind. Steven turned to see Jake, Zick, and Elena carrying some bags from their shopping trip.

"Hey Jake, Zick, Elena. All's quite here." Steven reported saluting. After the big meeting with Monroe, the heroes divided up their duties. Jake and the Tamers were sent to the stores to pick up supplies, while Steven and Randy had guard duty. Randy currently is on the roof keeping lookout. Steven watched as Teddy used his levitation ability to give Randy his food. "Did you get them?" Steven asked enthusiastically.

"Whoa slow down," Jake smiled as he reached into his bag. "Here just as you asked." Jake handing him a feline theme ice cream sandwich. While Elena went over to Rose and Connie to deliver the snacks that they ordered.

"Yay, Cookie Cat!" Steven holding up the ice cream treat into the air. _"Oohhhhh! He's a frozen treat with an all new taste! 'cause he came to this planet from outer space! A refugee of an interstellar war! But now he's at your local grocery store! Cookie Cat! He's a pet for your tummy! Cookie Cat! He's super duper yummy! Cookie Cat! He left his family behind! Cookie Caaaaat!"_ Steven sang. "I'm so glad you're back in my life Cookie Cat," Steven cried as he savored the first bite. A few days ago the ice cream company brought back Cookie Cat as a limited time promotion.

"Wow, over dramatic much," Zick said.

"Hey lay of the little dude. Maybe this is just the way Gems are on their planet." Jake assumed since he remembered Monroe saying that they were aliens.

"Actually I was born on Earth. My dad is human so I'm kind of a half-breed." Steven informed them.

"Join the club," Jake laughed. "My dad is human too, and with my mom is a being dragon, that makes me half-dragon." Jake breathing a fireball on to his palm and started manipulating the flame changing it into different shapes.

"Cool," Steven said. He eyes mesmerized by the light just like a moth.

"Well my mom is human and my dad is a Monster Tamer. That makes me half-monster." Zick added using his energy dom to create a small ball of light that also enthralled Steven's attention.

"See we're all hybrids here. We're like brother in a way." Jake smiled.

"Brothers? Hybrid Brothers? ½ bros? No Hybros! We're all HYBROS!" Steven said excitedly with star pupils in his eyes.

"Um that's not what we're saying," Zick gulped not liking where this is going.

"Aw just let him have this," Jake suggested. He's not to keen on the idea either, but he hates to disappoint the kids.

"Fine but if he starts making Hybros club T-shirts I'm out of here," Zick threatened. Steven froze halfway of writing '1/' on a T-shirt that he mysteriously got somehow.

Over at the girls side, they watch with somewhat embarrassment at what their guys are doing. "Great, Zick is being weird without me again," Elena said with a hint of annoyance. It's bad enough that he tends to ignore her because she's not a Tamer, but now he's bonding with a bunch of other half-breed monsters. It really drives her crazy.

"This is about a par with Steven's usual antics," Connie giggled.

"Yeah but this is why we love them," Rose commented. Causing the other girls to blush in agreement.

* * *

Meanwhile down in the basement/cave. June groaned as she watched Monroe and Fu-Dog arguing on how to complete the locator spell that will hopefully lead them to whoever is the cause of all this. If they don't tear each other apart first. "Are you daft man, even a new born pup knows that you don't use ogre toe jam in a locator spell. That's just disgusting." Monroe gagged.

"Says the dog who just drop a paw full of fairy dropping in the pot," Fu-Dog shot back pinching his nose. "It's a wonder any of your potions actually works."

"I have you know that fairy droppings are a very powerful catalyst. Not that I'd expect an obedience school dropout turned scoundrel to know that." Monroe said.

"Scoundrel am I? Well technically I was, but I'm straight now." Fu-Dog defended.

"Once a pound puppy, always a pound puppy." Monroe quoted. In this instance Monroe is calling Fu-Dog a jailbird.

"Fine if that's how you're going to be then you can forget about my help. I'll find the culprit my way!" Fu-Dog barked.

"I didn't ask for your help!" Monroe barked back.

"That was kind of harsh," June said.

"He'll be fine. Besides we got work to do." Monroe said as he started mixing a new batch. June looked over to Fu-Dog who instead of making a potion, was talking in his cell phone.

"Hey Torhu, it's me Fu-Dog. Can I talk to Uncle?" Fu-Dog asked.

* * *

Over at a small antique store in Chinatown San Francisco. "Um Sensei, you have a phone call," This giant sumo like man said to an old man hopping on one leg while holding a blow fish and dried lizard.

"Aiiee-yaaaah! Torhu how many times must I tell you, do not rush Uncle when he's making important locator spell!" Uncle scolded slapping his big pupil on the forehead.

"Yes but Fu-Dog says it's important," Torhu said.

"Fu-Dog? Give it here!" Uncle snatching the phone. "You owe me big for those phony vases you sold me you swindler!"

" _Hey those were genuine antique Greek vases I'd have you know."_ Fu-Dog defended.

"Those were Roman vases! I had to pay a fine for fraudulent information!" Uncle screech.

" _My mistake, but you still made a profit on them didn't you?"_ Fu-Dog asked.

"Yes but not as much as I would have liked." Uncle admitted.

" _Then let me make it up to you. I have some premium Tibetan statues, dated early 15_ _th_ _century."_ Fu-Dog said.

"How much?" Uncle asked warily.

" _Nothing, I just need a favor. You still dabble in that chi magic right? I need a locator spell."_ Fu-Dog then gave Uncle the specific information that he needed.

"I'll see what I can do," Uncle promised. Grabbing his blowfish, he started dancing with tambourines chanting, "Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao." With Torhu chanting as well while periodically ringing a tiny bell.

* * *

Back in Orchid bay. "Got it thanks man, I owe you one." Fu-Dog said ending the call. "Alright pack your swimming trunks, we're going to the Bermuda Triangle." Fu-Dog announced.

"How did you get that?" June asked.

"One of the advantages of being a scoundrel is that you get plenty of connections, hu-gu." Fu-Dog bragged.

"Well I'm not going to take the word of a criminal. I'll just wait for my own spell if you don't mind." Monroe insisted. Just then a trail of smoke came out of the cauldron, traveling to Monroe's map, pointing to... "The very center of the Bermuda Triangle." Monroe sulked. He was really hoping that Fu-Dog was wrong.

"Ha score one for the pound puppy," Fu-Dog cheered rubbing in Monroe's face.

* * *

Later that day, the everyone was busy loading supplies onto the Hovercraft. "I wish I could come with you," June apologized.

"But you must June. This mission is far too important. You need to be a part of this." Jasmine insisted.

"But Ah-Mah, I can't leave Orchid Bay," June reminded her.

"There is a loophole. So long as there's one Te Xuan Ze, the barrier will allow you to pass." Jasmine sighed. "I will temporarily retake the oath."

"No Ah-Mah, I can't leave this to you alone." June cried.

"I will not be alone," Jasmine assured her.

"If Ah-Mah needs some extra muscle I'll be here." Lila said lifting a boulder. As a Sasquatch she's just as strong as June.

"And I'm here to give her some magical back up." Dennis said waving his magic wand around.

"Are you sure you're up to it?" June asked her brother.

"Hey you're talking to a level 10 wizard here," Dennis boasted.

"Actually, your magical test scores came in," Monroe said reading some paper. "Congratulations you're a level 13 wizard now."

"Yes. All those hours role playing in my basement finally pays off." Dennis cheered.

"I don't know," June hesitated still worried about her grandmother taking the role of Te Xuan Ze again.

"We'll be fine. Don't worry we'll keep the light on for you." Jasmine said giving her granddaughter a hug.

"Don't you mean us?" Ray-Ray said already wearing a bathing suit and carrying an armful of beach toys.

"Ray-Ray, you are not going." Jasmine said.

"But Ah-Mah," Ray-Ray whined.

"I need you here. With June gone, you need to step up at the backup Te Xuan Ze." Jasmine informed him.

"Hold the phone, I'm going to be the backup Tech Zwan Gi?" Ray-Ray's eyes lighted up with excitement. "Sorry June but duty calls. Looks like you're doing this without me." Ray-Ray said putting on his cool act.

"How will I ever manage," June said sarcastically, but grateful that her brother will be out of harms way. She hopes. Turning to her friends. "Well I guess this is goodbye," June said to Jody and Roger.

"Just come back safe," Jody cried giving June a hug.

"And can you bring me back some coral from the triangle?" Roger asked.

"I believe that's illegal, but I'll get you something nice." June promised. Looking around she noticed that two of her friends weren't present. "Where's Ophelia and Marcus?" June asked fearfully.

"We haven't seen them since you know," Jody hinted sadly.

"I see," June cried thinking that she just lost her best friend and love interest. "Well if you see them, please tell them hi for me." June said before boarding the hovercraft.

Inside everyone was making sure that everything was secure before take off. For safety reasons and also to aid Jasmine and the others left behind, the Tamers agreed to leave their Flyvans in Orchid Bay. Steven wanted to bring Lion along, but according to regulations, Lion would have to stay in a cage. Not wanting to put his friend/half brother in a cage, Steven opted to leave him behind as well. Besides he'd figure that Lion would just warp to the Bermuda Triangle anyways. Since June is technically the leader of this team, Randy offered her the captain's chair.

"Alright, set a course for the Bermuda Triangle!" June ordered.

"Aye Aye Skipper," Howard said fiddling with the controls. Nothing happened.

"What's the juice did you do wrong this time?"Randy asked his friend.

"Nothing, I bet those stupid Fix-it Elves didn't fix the ship." Howard accused.

"No you just don't know the start up procedure," Peridot said flipping some of the switches and pressing the engine start button. Pretty soon the engines roared to life and the hovercraft started to move.

"Lucky guess," Howard mumbled.

"No I just read the manual," Peridot joked.

"So you know how to fly this thing?" June asked.

"Of course, I'm a certified technician and expert pilot if I do say so myself." Peridot bragged.

"Great then you're our pilot," June decided.

"But I'm the pilot," Howard whined.

"Not while I'm the captain. Now take your seat." June ordered pointing to an empty passenger seat. Howard looked to Randy for support, but he just shrugged. Howard grumbled and complained the entire time it took him to get to his new seat. "Alright Peridot, set course for the Bermuda Triangle." The Hovercraft slowly lifted off the ground and headed towards the barrier. "Steady as she goes," June ordered. Afraid of what will happen if barrier won't let her pass.

Down on the ground, Jasmine and Ray-Ray were reciting the Te Xuan Ze oath. Their bodies began glowing as evident of them taking on the mantle.

As the hovercraft approached the barrier, June held her breath as she passed through as if it wasn't there. "Phew," June breathing a sigh of relief.

"Looks like you can use some refreshments," a somewhat friendly voice offering her a cold soda.

"Thanks Ophelia," June said accepting the drink. "OPHELIA?" June turned to see Ophelia and Marcus standing right besides her. "What are you two doing here?" June asked almost spilling her drink.

"I thought about it, and while I was mad about you, you know not telling us about all of this, and well I decided that I want to help." Ophelia explained.

"Same here," Marcus agreed.

"But this is dangerous. And so against the rules." June stressed.

"Rules shmules. Since when do I follow the rules." Ophelia laughed. June had to give her that one. June hated to admit it, but it felt good that her friends were here, even if they were about to be put in mortal danger. Plus it really was too late to send them back anyway.

"Alright strap in," June ordered. As soon as Ophelia and Marcus were in their seats, June turned to Peridot. "Peridot full speed ahead."

"I've been wanting to see what this baby can do," Peridot grinned as she put the engines on full power. The Hovercraft zoomed through the sky leaving behind smoke in the shape of a Juniper flower because, why not. Peridot then sent the hovercraft climbing higher and higher. Soon they were so high that they almost went into outer space. "I knew it, this baby can send me home," Peridot whispered.

"I always wanted to be an astronaut," June said wistfully reaching out to the stars.

"Been there done that, not as much fun as you'd think," Randy commented on the number of times he's been out to space.

"Okay Peridot you've had your fun," June said.

"Yes ma'am," Peridot sighed. As much as she would like to just fly back to home world in the hovercraft, she knows fully well that there's no way she can fight of this group of super humans. Heck she couldn't even face of against the non-powered ones. Peridot accidentally put the craft in a nosedive sending them straight down. The outside hull started heating up in the atmosphere making it look like a shooting star. Inside everyone screamed in terror as the plane came closer and closer to their destination. A small island smack dab in the middle of the Bermuda Triangle. Then at the last second Peridot pulled up and activated the hover feature so that the hovercraft barely avoided crashing and landed safely on the shore of this uncharted island. "Two hours ahead of schedule. Can I fly or can I fly," Peridot bragged not wanting anyone to know that this landing was a fluke.

"Oh thank heavens!" Trixie gulped rushing outside to kiss the ground.

"Yeah man, two death defying roller coaster rides in one mission. Cool." Spud chuckled.

"So does this sort of thing happen often?" Marcus asked June.

"Pretty much, except for the near plane crash part. I don't really fly that much." June admitted shaking the dizziness from her head. "So where are we?" June wondered looking at the island.

"Some uncharted deserted island in the middle of the Bermuda Triangle," Fu-Dog replied.

"Thanks," June said sarcastically.

"So what do we do now?" Steven asked.

"STEVEN is that you!" a worried voice called out. Everyone turned to see three women running up to them.

"Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, you found me!" Steven said excitedly giving his guardians a hug. "But how did you know I was here?"

"We didn't, Garnet said that there was going to be a major catastrophe from this island if we didn't get here soon." Pearl explained.

"Yeah and for an uncharted island in the middle of the ocean this place is really hard to find. We got lost like dozens of times." Amethyst complained.

"So you're here for the same mission as us," Steven said directing their attention to his companions.

"Who are they?" Pearl asked.

"Hey Garnet, va-va-voom." Fu-Dog started making kissy noises at big Gem.

"Ugh Fu-Dog, never thought I'd see you again." Garnet groaned.

"You two know each other?" Steven said in astonishment.

"Kid I'm a 600 year old shar pei, so I've been around. Man the stories I could tell you about me and her." Fu-Dog winking at Garnet.

"Let's not," Garnet cutting him off. Going so far as to using her gauntlet to cover Fu-Dog's face. "Steven please tell your friends and their dog that they should get out of here."

"But Garnet, they're here to stop the catastrophe." Steven insisted.

"No offense man but what can these guys even do?" Amethyst asked.

"Well I'm going to do some aerial recon. DRAGON UP!" Jake said transforming into his dragon form and flying up into the air.

"Whoa, since when do humans have shape shifting powers?" Amethyst wondered.

"Actually he's not human, well he's half human and half dragon." Steven explained.

"Wait there are humans who willing to marry a dragon? Man and I thought it was weird when your dad got together with Rose." Amethyst laughed.

"Not only that my friend Zick here is half monster," Steven showing off Zick. "We're all hybrids brothers, and that's why we call ourselves the Hybros."

"I never agreed to that," Zick wanted to let them know.

"Yo guys, There's some kind of funky portal just on the other side of that hill." Jake informed them.

"Alright let's get going," June instructed.

"Well since I'm really no good in a fight I'll just stay with the plane. You know keep the engine warm in case you need to leave quickly." Peridot suggested. Truthfully she's planning on marooning them here while she goes back to home world.

"Good idea," June agreed.

"What? No!" Steven protested. "Come on Peridot, there's no way we'd leave you here all by yourself. You'll get lonely." Steven insisted taking her hand.

"But I," Peridot stuttered. "Fine," she conceded. If there's one thing in the universe Peridot can't say no to, it's Steven's oversized innocent eyes. Peridot cursed at missing her chance to escape Earth.

* * *

The group made their way to the location Jake described and just as he said, there was some kind of strange portal there. Even more, there was something or rather someone trying to come through, but it looked like it was struggling with what looked like a thin sheet of pink plastic that was blocking its exit.

"We cannot allow whoever that is to come through," Monroe advised.

"Then we better close that portal," June agreed. Everyone stood watch as Monroe and Fu-Dog started setting up these magical staffs around the portal while June and Jake began chanting. A few seconds later the staffs began glowing and the mystical energy from them started to shrink the portal.

"NO! I will not be denied!" a mysterious voice came from the portal. Suddenly a hand ripped through the barrier and unleashed a small cloud of stank that destroyed the staffs and knocking Jake and June back.

"That voice, it can't be." Garnet gasped.

"But I thought she shattered," Pearl cried. Everyone watched as the hand, two hands ripped apart the remaining barrier, and a feminine figure came walking out. She was a tall lady, about a head taller than Garnet, wearing a greyish suit, with silver hair, and holding a rainbow colored staff that seems to be made out of different colored balls. But the strangest thing about her was that her skin was so pale that it almost looked see through.

"Well isn't this a surprise. I wasn't expecting such a welcoming committee. Garnet and Pearl, my old students." the figure laughed. Pulling her hair back they could all see that she had a gem in her left eye.

"Garnet, who is she?" Steven asked getting a really bad vibe here.

Garnet hesitated for a second before answering. "That is the former head of kindergarten, and the founder of the Crystal Gems. Rose Quartz's mentor, Glass Prism."


	5. The First Crystal Gem

"That is the former head of kindergarten, and the founder of the Crystal Gems. Rose Quartz's mentor, Glass Prism."

"This is bad," June cursed as her bracelet kept blinking uncontrollably telling her that this Glass Prism is bad news.

"A Glass, that's what you all were afraid of!" Peridot laughed.

"Hold up is glass even a gem?" Trixie wondered.

"Well technically glass is sort of crystallized silicon, so I guess that makes them kind of like gems." Connie reasoned.

"Yeah, but they are also the weakest of the Gems. They poof, lose their form, in the wind. If it wasn't for the fact that they are such brilliant scientists they'd be completely useless." Peridot still laughing.

"And Prism here is one of the most brilliant, that is why she was chosen to run the kindergarten here on earth. But after some disagreements with Blue Diamond she created the Crystal Gems and staged a rebellion against home world." Garnet added.

"Wait I thought you said my mom was the leader of the Crystal Gems," Steven getting all confused. Which is pretty much normal for him.

"She was, but only after the Gem War started," Garnet explained.

* * *

 _*Flashback About 7000 Years Ago*_

 _On the bridge of a Gem colony ship two Gems watched out the window as they approached a blue green world. "There it is Rose, Solar-3 our new colony world." Prism sighed in awe._

" _What is wrong my friend, you seem nervous," Rose Quartz teased._

" _Nothing is wrong," Prism stuttered. Rose stared at her companion skeptically. "Alright, I'm nervous. I mean Blue Diamond has assigned me to lead the kindergarten project. The fate of our future generations is in my hands." Prism hyperventilated._

" _Oh I'm sure you'll do fine. After all you scored highest among the Glass." Rose praised._

" _But that just puts even more pressure on me, and I really don't want to screw this up." Prism stressed._

" _Don't worry, no matter what I will always be by your side." Rose assured her._

* * *

 _100 Years Later_

" _How goes our progress?" Blue Diamond asked impatiently._

" _We're about to receive our first newcomers," Prism reported. They all looked down in the quarry as five Gems emerged from the ground. "Welcome to the world Milky Quartz, Smoky Quartz, Citrine Quartz, Agate Quartz, Carnelian Quartz." Prism celebrated. The five newborns seem to function normally when suddenly they started screaming in pain! Their bodies suddenly transformed into mutated monsters. Rose and some of the other Quartz who serve as Blue Diamond's honor guard immediately jumped into action, subduing, and poofing the monsters._

" _What happened?" Blue Diamond demanded after the last of the mutant Gems got bubbled._

" _I don't know, I'll investigate this immediately!" Prism gulped nervously._

" _See that you do, or else I'll shatter you myself." Blue Diamond threatened._

* * *

 _Gem Production halted after that incident while Prism desperately searched for answers. Sometimes even locking herself in her office for days on end. Naturally concerned for her friend, Rose decided to see how Prism was doing._

" _Prism it's me Rose," Rose knocked on her door. Not receiving an answer Rose opted to go in anyway. There she found Prism standing in the middle of a mess as she stared out the window. "Prism are you alright?" Rose asked._

" _Rose, I didn't hear you there." Prism laughed. "I guess Blue Diamond sent you to check on my progress?"_

" _No, I just came to see how you were doing," Rose insisted._

" _It doesn't matter," Prism chuckled as she walked out her room._

" _Prism where are you going?" Rose asked._

" _I think I know what happened, but I need to check on a few thing first. You can come along if you like. Oh and you can bring your little pet too." Prism invited. Rose looked around and found Pearl peeking around the corner._

 _Rose smiled and called Pearl over. "I thought I told you to stay in the room." Rose recalled._

" _Yes but my place is by your side," Pearl bowed. "Please don't leave me behind."_

" _Alright you can come along," Rose agreed. Prism led the two to the warp pads and they teleported to some remote jungle. "Prism where are we?" Rose asked._

" _A vegetation garden, I believe the natives call it a jungle." Prism explained._

" _Ugh this place is disgusting," Pearl gagged as she stepped in some strange slimy substance._

" _I must agree, why are we here Prism?" Rose cringed, almost afraid to touch anything in this jungle._

" _To see the wonders of life on this planet," Prism said pulling back on the vines to reveal a beautiful scenery of lush green plants with colorful flowers. Insects that look gross while crawling on the ground, yet become beautiful as they sprouted wings to fly. Animals of all shapes and color coexisting, relying on each other for food and protection. "You see everything in here is connected in one form or another. Even that disgusting slime serves a purpose in bring out the beauty of this world."_

" _I think understand what you mean," Rose said in awe taking in the beauty of what Prism is saying._

" _Great can you explain it to me?" Pearl asked trying to clean herself up in a nearby stream._

" _In time I know you will understand as well," Rose smiled. "Please Prism can you show me more?"_

" _Of course my friend," Prism then took Rose and Pearl to different locations around the world, and each time Prism and Rose could always find something beautiful; no matter if they were in a frozen wasteland or a barren dessert. Pretty soon they found themselves back at Kindergarten, the one place Rose could not find any beauty, because destruction caused by them and their operations._

" _Glass Prism, Blue Diamond has been looking for you. Both of you." a Quarts guard told them._

" _Time to face the music," Prism joked. The guard led them down to a newly constructed facility were even more corrupted Gems were being detained. "What is going on here?" Prism demanded._

" _That is what I'd like to know," Blue Diamond said. "I certainly hope that in your little absence you have found a solution to our growing Gem corruption problem?"_

" _You excavated Gems without me?" Prism gasped. "Before I could find out the cause of the corruption?"_

" _We are on a schedule, so if you don't want me to silence your tongue, you better give me the answer I want to hear." Blue Diamond warned._

" _I've been investigating the native life forms on this planet, and I believe the cause of this corruption is that the planet itself." Prism started to explain._

" _So there's some kind of contaminates in the minerals here causing our Gems to mutate?" Blue Diamond jumping the gun._

" _What no that's not" Prism tried to say but Blue Diamond cut her off again._

" _Then we shall move our operation to a new location. One I hope will provide more favorable results." Blue Diamond ordered._

* * *

 _Rose watch with great sadness as the Gems began abandoning Kindergarten, getting ready for another location. Knowing all that will do is repeat this tragedy. Her only hope was that Prism can convinced Blue Diamond to stop this madness. Walking around aimlessly Rose found herself at the warp pad where Prism was waiting._

" _Rose, I was hoping you'd show up." Prism greeted._

" _What is going on?" Rose asked._

" _Come there's something I want to show you," Prism led Rose down the warp pad and they found themselves near a native settlement._

" _What is this place?" Rose asked._

" _The natives call it a village," Prism explained. "Come you've got to see this." Rose watched several natives gathering around one that was suffering from some terrible injuries. One of the natives started putting some colorful objects around the injured one._

" _Are those Gem cores?" Rose whispered._

" _No those are natural elements that the natives call crystals. They tend to worship them, believing that they have magical properties that not only protects them from evil but also heal their sick." Prism explained._

" _Do they?" Rose wondered._

" _Not without a little help," Prism said as she pulled out a strange device. Prism then shot a beam at the circle of crystals causing them to glow. After a few seconds the injured native made a full recovery. All of the villages then started to celebrate and rejoice._

" _Why did you do that?" Rose asked._

" _Because I've grown to love this planet and all the life forms that live here; and it is for that reason I cannot allow Blue Diamond or any other Gem to continue with kindergarten." Prism declared._

" _But we're Gems, and Gems cannot disobey their leaders." Rose gulped._

" _Then let us no longer be Gems. Let us break the shackles and become what these natives, these humans, believes protects them. Let us become Crystals." Prism proposed._

 _*End Of Flashback*_

* * *

"Your words inspired Rose and the rest of us to rebel against Blue Diamond. We even started calling ourselves the Crystal Gems in your honor after we heard that you were shattered." Pearl said.

"So Prism is a hero," Steven wondered.

"Not if she's the one responsible for all this chaos," Garnet stated.

"Indeed, I am." Prism admitted. "I wanted to return to earth and the veil was in my way."

"But why do all this? You love Earth even more so than Rose did!" Pearl pleaded.

"Love earth?" Prism mocked. "Yes I do love earth but not for the same reasons." Prism grinned as she pulled out a sheet of paper. "I fell in love with this planet because of this."

"THAT'S A PAGE OF THE VILLAINS' TOME!" Jake and Randy yelled getting into battle stance. The others who have not heard of the tomes felt a little lost, but judging by the two and their friends reactions, this isn't good.

"Is that what this is called?" Prism said curiously. "It taught me to make these," Prism showing them her rainbow colored staff. The staff then broke off into seven colored orbs.

"Those look like the Sorcerer's power balls!" Randy recognized.

"My power balls," Prism corrected him. "For you see I was the one who made them."

"Say Wha...?" Randy and everyone gasped.

"I found this, what you call it, Villains Tome about 7000 years ago. I didn't know what it was but I made my first orb out of curiosity. At first it did nothing, but then while I was doing a routine inspection of kindergarten I encountered some natives who made a settlement nearby. They were suffering from starvation due to our operations destroying their land and food. At first I thought nothing of them, but then my orb reacted. Absorbing the energy created by the negative emotions the humans were generating from their anguish. The power I felt from it was glorious. I tired to test this power by infusing it with the first batch of Gems created at kindergarten, but the results were how you would say, unexpected. I'm sure you and Pearl remember what happen then." Prism smiled.

"The Gems became corrupted and turned into monsters," Garnet answered.

"Yes it was an unfortunate side effect, but one with a favorable outcome. The monsters soon attacked nearby human settlements causing mass fear and havoc. Creating chaotic energy that my precious orb absorbed. Making me even stronger." Prism laughed. "I realized then and there what a lovely power source humans can be, so I started making more orbs and hid them all over the earth."

"You're the one who planted that power ball that created the Sorcerer!" Randy accused.

"Yes and it's quite annoying having someone steal my stuff. Lucky for me there are heroes around to take care of that for me." Prism joked.

"But if creating chaos is what you want then why did you stage our rebellion? From the sounds of things, kindergarten was already doing that for you." Pearl demanded.

"Why?" Prism laughed. "Isn't it obvious, the I couldn't allow Blue Diamond or any other Gem to wipe out the human population. After all if my precious humans were gone, then I'd have no one to fuel my orbs."

"So you instigated a war by convincing Rose Quarts to not only rebel against home world but to protect the humans as well." Garnet finished.

"Yes, and the best part is the war created addition chaos and anguish that even I didn't anticipate. It gave me even more power than I could ever dream of." Prism laughed hysterically before sighing sadly. "But then Rose caught me. Rose somehow found out my true intentions and confronted me. Normally a Glass like myself would be no match for a Quartz, but thanks to my orbs I had Rose at my mercy. Until he showed up, the Te Xuan Ze." Prism cursed. "I never knew a human could be so powerful, and with such strange and powerful magic. Even with my orbs I could barely hold out against him. He and Rose double teamed me and banished me into the Land of Shadows. Beaten but not defeated, I decided to bide my time. Make more of my orbs and send them to earth so that I can become stronger. After the Gem war ended 1000 years later, I tried to return only to find out that I became too powerful. Ironic isn't it."

"The veil," June uttered.

"Yes, that accursed veil was preventing me from returning. I had a choice to make, either to reduce the power I collected, or wait for another better opportunity. Luckily for me, I'm immortal so I can wait, and it seems my patience have paid off. All that's left for me to do is to harvest the orbs I planted thousands of years ago." Prism laughed.

"Not if we have anything to say about this!" Pearl declared activating her spear. It hurt to learn that Prism had used and betrayed Rose's friendship like that; and Pearl is not about to let her get away with it.

"You may have been the first of the Crystal Gems but now you are our enemy!" Garnet declared activating her gauntlets.

"I know I never met you, but I definitely have a score to settle with you!" Amethyst declared bringing out her whip. Feeling enraged at realizing that the only reason she's not corrupted is because she emerged after Prism was gone, but knowing that Prism is responsible for what happened to her sisters is enough to piss Amethyst off.

Garnet was the first to charge jumping straight at Prism, ready to punch her eye out. With Pearl and Amethyst close behind. Prism smiled as she reformed her rainbow staff. Then without even trying, Prism used her staff to knock back all three Crystal Gems with one swing. "You fools, if Rose Quartz couldn't beat me, what chance do you have?" Prism mocked.

"Because they have help. Ninja Air Fist!" Randy yelled throwing a fist of solid air at Prism knocking her back.

"Aaahh!" Prism screamed turning her attention to the natives.

Jake was the next one to attack as he flew overhead and started breathing fire on Prism. Prism retaliated by firing a wave of stank that knocked Jake out of the air.

"Jake no!" Trixie and Spud hurried to check up on their down friend while Rose took this opportunity to get some revenge on her boyfriend. Rose jumped 20 ft into the air and started dueling Prism with her spear. While it was clear that Rose is the better fighter, Prism still has more power and easily knocked Rose back. However Prism was so focused on fighting Rose that she didn't noticed June charging up from the side. June managed to score a direct flying kick, sending Prism to drag along the dirt. Zick and the other Tamers then fired their Dom beams at her causing a minor explosion that sent her back even further. Steven and Connie tried their Shield Jump Combo Strike, where Steven would use his shield to launch Connie up into the air so that she can strike their target from above. Unfortunately Prism was able to block Connie's attack and flung her back at Steven. Although Prism did find it strange that two human youths were wielding Rose's sword and shield, but she will have to figure that out later. While she was able to fend off the humans and Gems, pretty soon all the warriors had Prism surrounded.

"Enough!" Prism pointed her staff at her enemies only to find that she couldn't shoot anymore stank. "No, no, no, not now." she pleaded. Checking her orbs, she could see that they were all running on fumes. Apparently she used up too much power trying to break out of Rose's bubble. "I don't have time for this," Prism said pulling something out of her pocket. "Hey Amethyst why don't catch up with your sisters." Prism mocked as she threw three Gems at them. The Gems started to take form first becoming humanoid women, but then they started screeching in pain as they mutated! One became a monster Gorilla with a bear head, the second a monstrous Tree Dryad with dozens of killer vines whipping about, and the last started collecting sand and stones becoming a giant Golem. The trio of monsters then slowly made their way to the heroes.

" **Stop I command you,"** Zick said using his Voice Dom. The monsters all flinch a little and seemingly started to back off, but then they resumed their advancement.

"Sorry lad, but your Dom powers only work on Earth monsters not aliens." Monroe sadly informed the Tamers.

"Don't worry I'm an expert when to comes to stank monsters. We just got to d'stank them they destroying their precious items." Randy instructed.

"But these are Gems, they don't have any precious items." Amethyst informed him.

"Okay then, I got nothing," Randy confessed.

"So I guess we're doing this the old fashion way," June said cracking her knuckles. The others all nodding in agreement, with the non-powered sidekicks and Peridot hiding behind some rocks. The group split up into three teams with Garnet, the Tamers, facing off against the Golem. Pearl, Connie, Steven, and Rose planning on trimming the Dryad. Randy, Jake, June, and Amethyst getting ready to wrangle the Gorilla Bear.

* * *

Garnet started things off by punching the Golem as hard as she could, but even though her punches broke large chucks of it apart, the Golem quickly reassembled itself. Zick and the other Tamers then started blasting the Golem with their Dom beams, blowing pieces of it off; but just like with Garnet, the Golem kept repairing the damage almost as fast as they were dishing out. "This isn't working," Zob said. Suggesting that they fall back.

"No keep firing!" Garnet ordered seeing a solution with her future sight. Opting to trust her the Tamers intensified their attack. Blowing away half of the Golem's body. Then Garnet found what she was looking for. Making a desperate leap, she flung herself towards the Golem amidst the Dom fire, and punching the core at the center of the Golem. The core crack under the full force of her fist and poof into a Gem.

* * *

The Dryad started swinging it's vines at the warriors attacking it. Pearl, Rose, and Connie wasted no time and started slicing at the vines, while Steven uses his shield to shield himself. "Connie look out!" Steven warned seeing that some vines were about to hit on Connie's blind side.

Connie tried to dodge the vines, but tripped on a rock. Wanting to protect his friend Steven threw his shield which managed to deflect the vines in time. "Thanks Steven," Connie said before getting back into battle. As for Steven's shield, after hitting the vines it flew wildly ricocheting off of other trees and even the rock the sidekicks were hiding behind.

"Hey watch it!" the sidekicks yelled.

"Sorry," Steven apologized. The shield then flew up to the Dryad, hitting it square in the face, temporarily blinding it. Taking full advantage of this distraction Rose, Pearl, and Connie dashed right up to it and chopped it down; poofing it into a Gem.

* * *

Jake tried to take on the Gorilla Bear head on but it was too strong for him. June tried her luck but faired no better. Seeing as how the heavy hitters weren't doing so well with a direct approach. Randy decided to stay back and just throw Ninja balls at it. Which only served to annoy the Gorilla Bear. Seeing as how the Ninja wasn't going to come any closer, the Gorilla Bear picked up a boulder and was about to fling it at him. When Amethyst used her whip to snare one of the Gorilla Bears arms, forcing it to drop the boulder. Seeing his chance, Randy uses his scarf to catch the Gorilla Bear's other arm, so now Amethyst and the Ninja have it restraint. Seizing this chance, June and Jake charged full speed at the Gorilla Bear, double punching it with all of their might, poofing it into a Gem.

"Oh yeah that wasn't so hard," Amethyst bragged.

"Yes but only because we had help," Pearl pointed out.

"You guys were awesome," the sidekicks all congratulated.

"Hey aren't we forgetting something?" Howard pointed out.

"Prism!" they all realized that she isn't around. "Where did she go?"

* * *

As the heroes were being preoccupied with the corrupted Gems, Prism ran as fast as she could to the beach. There she found a sea turtle. Using the last of her stank, she turned the turtle into a giant monster turtle with a mini-fortress on it's back. After making herself comfortable inside, she ordered the turtle to swim away. The turtle then set sail and submerged underwater. Sensing the return of her stank she knew the battle is lost, but it doesn't matter, they served their purpose. Prism smiled as she conjured up a world map showing the locations of all her power orbs. Over the years she planted over one million orbs around the world. Now each and every one of them has over 6000 years worth of stank stored up; and once she gets all of them back she will be invincible.


	6. A Picnic and Cruise

By his master's command turtle fort swam as fast as it could, sailing about 90 knots (approx 103 mph or 167 kph) up the American coast. Eventually stopping near a coastal city. After making sure that she wasn't pursued and had put enough distance between her and the her enemies, Prism stepped out. "This should be perfect," she chuckled as she raised her rainbow staff. As expected, the orbs that constitute her staff began drawing in stank empowering her again. At least for a few minutes. "What?" Prism screamed at the mediocre amount she got. "Why, I should be drowning in power now! What is going on?" Prism demanded. The orbs started showing her images of the superhero community stopping fights, protecting humans, sometimes even protecting monsters, pretty much restoring order in most of the major cities around the world including the one she was currently in. As well as places like New York which have already become aware of the monsters living among so they are already practically friends with them. While there are still panic and chaos all around, these small heroic deeds are quickly negating the stank, limiting how much power Prism can absorb. "Damn heroes," Prism cursed. Even though she knew that the heroes would intervene, she underestimated how quickly they'd be able to restore the peace. Checking her orbs she saw that they only collected a few drops of stank. She would need each and every one of them to be filled to capacity to instigate the next part of her plans. So now she had a critical decision to make, either search for 7 new power balls of different colors or refill the orbs she has now. Both options are time consuming, with a high risk of her getting discovered by her enemies. The previous more so since Prism doesn't exactly remember where she placed her orbs, and even if she did there's no guarantee that the orbs will still be there. What will all geological changes and humans finding the balls and use them for their decorations, magical items, and what not. That just leaves refilling the orbs she has now, but even without the superheroes interference, it still would take years to collect enough stank to fill her orbs. Time she does not have now that the Crystal Gems and their allies are on her tail. However there is one place that she knows of that is full of stank. More than enough for her needs. The only problem is that taking stank from there could have dire and unpredictable consequences that even she is wary of. "Desperate times calls for desperate measures," Prism whispered to herself. Climbing back on to her turtle fort, the creature sped across the ocean.

* * *

Meanwhile back on the island, June, Rose and Randy examined the ground searching for clues to Prism's whereabouts. Fortunately Prism was in such a rush to escape that she didn't even bother to cover her tracks making it easy to follow, unfortunately they lost her trail after they reached the ocean. Up above, Jake was flying around hoping to catch a glimpse of Prism or whatever mode of transportation she was using. Sadly all he could see was open ocean and clear skies.

"Did you find anything?" June asked as Jake landed.

"Nothing but waves and clouds," Jake reported.

"Alright let's go back to the others," June ordered. June, Jake, Rose and Randy made their way back to the beach where the hovercraft is parked/landed.

Over at the hovercraft the rest of the crew were more or less doing their part to help out. Peridot was giving the hovercraft a quick inspection to make sure it's in good working condition. (Also to secretly upgrade the engines for interstellar flight.) Pearl and Amethyst are keeping a close eye on her so that she doesn't try anything funny. (Not that they don't trust her or anything, it's just that they don't trust her; but their presence is hindering Peridot attempts at making any major modifications to the craft.) Fu Dog is at the communications section, checking all of his contacts for any sightings on Prism. Monroe was busy brewing up another locator spell, but having as much luck as Fu Dog. (Which is to say none at all.) The sidekicks were all in the galley cooking lunch. With Howard designating himself as the official food taster. (That way he can still eat without actually doing any work.) Just outside the hovercraft, Steven stood watch outside ready to protect everyone should the need arise. Playfully monologuing to himself about everything he's doing. That's when he heard something rustling in the bushes.

"So Steven quickly turned around ready to face whatever threat may come," Steven narrated as he gulped nervously activating his shield and picking up a stick as he gone into a Spartan pose. That's when he noticed four familiar figured coming out of the bushes. "Hey June and the guys are back!" Steven announced seeing them approaching. Ophelia and Marcus were the first to welcome them back.

"Any luck?" Ophelia asked after giving June a hug.

"We lost her at the ocean," June groaned in frustration. "Did team two come back yet?"

"Not yet," Marcus said. Just then Garnet along with Zick and the Tamers came walking out from under the water. Since Garnet at the Tamers can function underwater, June sent them down to see if Prism escaped via submarine or is just hiding below the surface.

"Garnet!" Steven cheered.

"Any sign of her?" June asked.

"Nothing," Garnet reported sadly.

"I asked some of the ocean monsters, they said no one came their way." Zick added.

"Of course they were giant clams. Not sure if the see much outside their shell." Teddy commented. The scene was disturbingly quite as the heroes have no idea what to do next.

"Hey is lunch ready?" Steven suddenly asked. Hearing him say that caused everyone's stomach (except for the Gems) to rumble.

"I guess we can take a short lunch break," June decided.

Since they were on a tropical island in the middle of nowhere, they all decided that rather than eat in the galley on the hovercraft, they should all have a picnic out on the beach. After the Gems set up the blankets on the beach, the sidekicks brought out the food. (Well most of them did, Howard was carrying the food in his stomach.) Earning him scorn as stink-eye from the others. "What I'm making it lighter," Howard justified as he chewed on a drumstick.

"Want some fries to go with your burger?" Ophelia asked putting a hamburger on Steven's plate.

"Just the bits please," Steven requested.

"Seriously what are bits?" Ophelia asked.

"He means the crumbs," Connie giggled. Anticipating his request, Connie already had a plate of fry bits prepared for him.

"Whatever floats your boat," Ophelia shrugged.

After getting his food, Steven walked over to where Zick and Jake were sitting. "Hi there fellow Hybros," Steven greeted as he took a seat.

"Hey Steven," the Tamer and the Dragon greeted. "Still not liking the name," they cringed.

"Um Zick, I was wondering, how is it you and the other Tamers are able to go underwater? Do you have shape shifting powers that turn you into fish?" Steven asked curiously.

"Well one of my Tamer powers is called Enviro Dom. It basically creates a protective bubble around me that allows me to survive in any environment, including underwater and inside a volcano." Zick explained.

"Ooh that sounds just like my bubble," Steven said excitedly. Accidentally triggering his bubble shield around the three of them. While it didn't do anything to the trio inside the bubble, it did however knocked over the people outside. "Sorry reflexes," Steven apologized dispelling the bubble. Even offering some of his food to replace the ones his bubble knocked down to the ground.

Over to where June and the dogs were. "Okay do you guys have any leads?" June asked the dogs.

"Sorry, I called all my usual contacts and no one has seen or heard anything about Prism. I'm guessing she's planning on staying low until she's ready to strike." Fu Dog reported.

"I tried making another locator spell but unfortunately I didn't bring the right ingredients to track down an alien Gem. But I did manage to learn that she's still out in the middle of the ocean somewhere." Monroe reported.

"Well that narrows it down," Fu Dog said sarcastically.

"Oh and I suppose you have a better idea? Mr. I'm going to just wait for a phone call." Monroe challenged. June groaned as she got between the two dogs, trying to prevent them from fighting again.

' _The best way to track someone is not by knowing where they've been, but knowing where they are going'_ Randy quoted.

"Huh," they all scratched their heads.

"Something the nomicon taught me," Randy clarified. "We can't just follow her, we need to head her off at the pass."

"Great and how are we suppose to do that when we don't even know where she's going or what she plans to do!" Monroe pointed out.

"Isn't it obvious, she's going to get all those power balls back." Howard stated as he munched on a burger.

"Yeah I don't think so. She may be immortal, but I don't think that even she is willing to do a worldwide Easter egg hunt. We need some solid intel." June said.

"Maybe they have some intel," Randy pointing to the Crystal Gems. Who looked at Randy curiously. "After all Prism is your old friend right. Surely you must have some idea."

"We weren't really friends with her, and don't call me Shirley. But maybe Pearl might know something." Garnet replied.

"Me?" Pearl getting confused.

"You used to travel with Rose and Prism all the time. Isn't there somewhere or something that Prism showed great interest in?" Garnet asked.

"Nothing really stands out," Pearl pondered. "Wait, Stonehenge!"

"Stonehenge?" they all repeated.

"I've never been there myself, but I overheard Rose talking about it, saying that Prism had a secret lab there." Pearl explained.

"That sounds like a good a place to start as any," June decided.

"Yes, even if she isn't there it might provide us with a clue to her true intentions." Monroe added. With that June ordered everyone to hurry and finish. After cleaning up their mess, they all boarded the hovercraft and took off.

* * *

Meanwhile the Turtle fort reached the shores of an unknown country. "You have served your purpose," Prism said pulling the stank out and reverting it back to a turtle. While Prism liked the design and the convenience of having a mode of transportation, she knew that she was need all the power she can muster to deal with any problems ahead.

"Welcome to Boatman Tours, a wonderful and excited river boat ride down the famous river Styx that serves as the border between the land of the living and Tartarus the mythical land of dead. Only 30 bucks or 2 gold coins. Which ever I don't care." a rather lazy and disinterested teller announced.

" _Maybe this won't be a problem after all,"_ Prism thought to herself as she bought a ticket.

Later on the boat. "Welcome all you people and monsters to the Styx Tour boat ride. I'll be you tour guide for this cruise, Taylor Evermore." This rather human looking boy announced. "And over at the back is our captain, John Boatman MC. By the way MC is for 1100 and not master captain in case you're wondering." Taylor joked. "Now we'll be casting off soon so if you have any questions before we leave, please ask them now or hold off until the end of the tour." About 6 monsters raised their hands. "You sir," Taylor pointing to a random monster.

"Is it true that Tartarus is the land of the dead?" the monster asked.

"I get that a lot and the answer is no. While humans have mistaken it for the land of the dead, it is actually a maximum security prison where some of the most vile criminals in the universe goes. At least until it was discovered that it was easier to simply banish them to another dimensions. Now it's just a popular tourist trap." Taylor explained. The rest of the monsters all put their hands down since that was their question as well. "If there are no other questions, how about we proceed with the tour?"

"I have a question," Prism said raising her hand. "I am curious about the river itself. It doesn't seem to be made up of water or fire as the stories suggest."

"That is a good question; and you are right. The river is not water or fire or the dead souls of humans who can't pay the fare." Taylor joked. "It is actually comprised of dark magic made by the collective malice and suffering of the humans during the reign of the Titans. Creating an almost impassable river of what some might call stank."

"That's just what I wanted to hear," Prism laughed as she jumped on to a life boat and lowered herself down to the river. Dipping her staff into the river, the orbs began to drain the river. Filling up with the countless years of chaotic energy.

"What are you doing? If you drain the river you could upset the balance between Earth and Tartarus!" Capt. Boatman warned. Ignoring his warning Prism continued to drain the river. "Do something, this is why we're paying you!" the Boatman demanded pointing at Taylor.

"Actually you're not paying me since I'm here as part of my community service, but you're right. I should do something." Taylor said with determination as he evoked his transformation. Now he had glowing red eyes with two horns on his head. (Hey I didn't say it was going to be much of a transformation.) Deciding to play it nice, Taylor fired a warning shot of a red lighting bolt that barely missed Prism. "I'd stop that if I were you. The river's power is what maintains the balance between the two worlds. If you drain too much, it could free the criminals still trapped in Tartarus." Taylor warned.

"Then try and stop me if you dare," Prism challenged as she shot a stream of stank at the young demigod. Taylor barely managed to dodge the attack, and immediately countered by shooting more red lighting at Prism.

* * *

Up in the sky, the hovercraft was making good time. Thanks to the modifications Peridot made before Pearl got suspicious of her, they were now over Europe. "This is your captain speaking, we should be arriving at Wiltshire in about two hours. I know you really have no choice in the matter but I really appreciate you flying Air Peridot and I really hope to never see any of you again after this." Peridot joked.

"Hold up sister," Fu Dog interrupted. "June I just intercepted this call saying that something is going down at the River Styx. Not sure yet, but it sounds like Prism." Fu Dog reported.

"I don't know about this. Should we really deviate for this? I think it's more prudent that we get to Prism's lab than follow up on a rumor." Pearl suggested.

"What do you think Garnet?" Steven asked hoping for a future vision answer.

"I don't know," Garnet shaking her head. "Prism must be blocking my future sight right now because I can't see anything pass ten minutes. Which reminds me, we better buckle up. We're about to hit some turbulence."

"The choice is yours Lord High Tamer. What ever you command we follow." Timothy said with a respectful bow.

June pondered her thoughts for a minute. "The only reason we're going to Stonehenge is because we believe that Prism might be going back to her old lab, but we don't know if the lab even exists or has any information that might be of use to us. Likewise we can't get caught up in every single emergency we come across. That could jeopardize everything." June took a deep breath as she reluctantly came to a decision. "But the river is incredibly important. Even if Prism isn't at the river, it is still vital that we protect it. If anything happens to that river, the world as we know it may cease to exist. Peridot set coordinates for the River Styx." June ordered.

"Sure thing, if I knew where that was." Peridot ranted. Monroe typed it in the GPS. "Oh that's not far," Peridot said as she adjusted her setting. It only took them an hour to reach the river, only there was no river.

"What happened here?" June wondered.

"Agh help," they all heard a voice groan. Rushing to where the voice came from they found a young man half buried in the mud.

"Taylor is that you?" June recognized after digging him out.

"June never expected to see you here," Taylor chuckled nervously.

"Um who is this guy?" her friends asked.

"This is Taylor Evermore, demigod and son of Loki, the god of pranks." June introduced.

"What's a demigod?" Steven asked.

"It means he's half human half god," Connie explained.

"So he's a Hybros too," Steven's eyes getting all star shaped again.

"A what?" Taylor asked in confusion.

"Don't ask," Jake and Zick retorted at the same time.

"Please don't tell me the river disappearing is your father's doing?" June groaned.

"What? No! Even my dad is not that insane." Taylor argued. "I'm here as part of community service, you know for trying to help my dad attack you." Taylor reluctantly admitted. "I was actually battling the person responsible."

"Yeah right," June snipped. While Taylor did eventually saved her from Loki, June is still reluctant to trust him after he betrayed her.

"He's telling the truth," this skeleton man in a black robe confirmed.

"Boatman?" June identified.

"This young man here fought bravely to protect the river, but sadly he was overpowered." Boatman said.

"Then what happened to the river?" June asked nervously.

"This crazy lady"

"Who looked like she was made of glass with a staff made up of seven colored balls?" June interrupted.

"Yeah how did you know?" Taylor asked.

"She's the one we're after. So if you have any information please tell us." June pleaded.

"Well after her staff drank the river, she said something about finally having enough power to restart the stone circle project." Taylor said.

"Stonehenge," June groaned.

"I knew we should have just gone straight there." Pearl ranted.

"Well we better hurry," June instructed.

"Can I come with you?" Taylor asked.

"Sorry Taylor, but I still don't trust you after what you pulled." June said bluntly causing him to slouch. "Besides I have another task for you. With the river gone, the prisoners could escape Tartarus. I need you to prevent them from invading Earth." June said.

"Actually I think it would be better if he went with you," Boatman suggested.

"But won't you need his help?" June asked.

"My family has stood guard over the prison for thousands of years, and there's no way we'll allow the prisoners to escape. Not on our watch." Boatman vowed as he pulled out a dog whistle. As he blew the whistle a giant three headed dog appeared. "We'll deal with the prisoners, while you get the river back." Boatman ordered as he climbed on Cerberus's back. Taylor nodded. "Now Cerberus time to fulfill your duty!" Boatman yelling out a war cry. Soon other skeletons riding of Cerberuses were joining him as they charged towards Tartarus.

"I guess those are his family members," Taylor joked ask he glanced nervously at June. Awaiting her decision.

"Fine you can come," June agreed. She had to admit, as a demigod his powers could be useful. "But if you try anything, I swear I'll...I'll..." June couldn't even think of what she'd do to him.

"I get the message, and I promise you. I will never do anything to hurt you again." Taylor swore, causing June to blush.

"Alright let's go. Maybe we can still catch up to Prism before she makes it to Stonehenge." June ordered.

"Yay a new member to the Hybros club!" Steven cheered.

"Seriously what's Hybros?" Taylor asked.

"You don't want to know," Jake and Zick answered.


	7. Giant Glass Woman

About a mile away from Wiltshire a Gem warp pad activated and an overly happy Prism materialized. Thankfully her former comrades kept them in good working order otherwise she would have had to make other arrangements of travel and she didn't want to waste the newly acquired power. Thanks to her little detour at the River Stank her power orbs were now at full capacity, with a little extra in them for any unforeseen complications. Not that she anticipate any further problems. After all no one, other than Rose Quartz, knew about her secret lab here at the Stone Circle; and Prism knew her old friend well enough to know that Rose wouldn't share this information with anyone. Doing a few super leaps Prism soon found her self at Stonehenge, or rather what's left of it. "Ah the Stone Circle. Not as grand as I remember it, but with a few quick repairs, it should still work." Prism commented. But as she approached the famous landmark/tourist trap, this less than intimidating human in a uniform stood in her way.

"Sorry Mam, but if you want to see Stonehenge you need to buy a ticket." the man informed her pointing to a building with a sign that said 'Stonehenge tours'.

"Ugh, what is with these natives and their obsession with tours!" Prism complained. Still this little inconvenience may have provided her with an opportunity.

* * *

Back in the hovercraft, Taylor was in the galley enjoying some of the leftovers from the hero's picnic earlier. Due to prism's attack he missed lunch. As Taylor ate, Marcus and Ophelia sat down just opposite of him. "Oh hey guys long time no see. What some fries?" Taylor greeted.

"Don't you hey guys us. June told us what you did. How you tried to sacrifice her to resurrect some evil god." Marcus accused.

"Not that we are totally unforgiving," Ophelia swooned. Even though she knows what Taylor did to June was inexcusable, she still found him rather cute. More so now after finding out that he's the son of a god. Not just any god. Loki, her favorite god of all time. The original Norse mythology one, not the silly comic version.

"In my defense I was trying to free my father, and people always say that you should always try to help family even if you hate them." Taylor justified.

"Well maybe, but that's no excuse!" Marcus accused.

Taylor jokingly shrugged. "So June finally decided to let you guys in on her secret of being the Te Xuan Ze?"

"Not really, circumstances kind of revealed it to us," Ophelia confessed.

"I see," Taylor smiled. "Still I'm kind of surprised that she would allow you to tag along on this dangerous mission."

"Um actually," Ophelia and Marcus mumbled. Looking away to avoid eye contact. Telling Taylor everything he needed to know.

"You snuck onboard! I must say I'm impressed." Taylor laughed. Marcus and Ophelia weren't sure if he was praising them or mocking them.

"We just wanted to help," Ophelia said.

"And how is that going for you?" Taylor asked. Again the two started looking around trying to avoid eye contact. "Well that's to be expected, but the good news is that you won't have to worry about any of this pretty soon." Taylor smiled.

"What do you mean by that?" Marcus asked suspiciously.

"Oh didn't June tell you? Once we deal with this Prism person/monster/alien/whatever, June is planning to raise the veil again." Taylor started explaining.

"Yeah June did say something to that effect," Marcus said recalling hearing June and the others talking about the veil.

"So the monsters are going to become invisible again big deal," Ophelia said not really seeing the point of doing this since the cat is already out of the bag.

"Did she also tell you that in doing so will also erase the memories of any and all non-magical beings of everything that has happened since the veil came down?" Taylor smirked.

"What are you saying?" Marcus and Ophelia gasping in disbelief.

"Just that by this time tomorrow the only thing that will be magical in your lives will be Disney XD, and June goes back to being that weird girl who always ditches her friends for no reason." Taylor snickered.

"No," the two stuttered in shock. Both recalling how their friendship with June would often be tested every time she'd run off without any explanations. Now that they finally learned her reasons, they didn't want to go back to being the ignorant disapproving friends because they don't know what's really going on.

" _Ahem, this is your captain speaking. I just want to let you all know that we are approaching Stonehenge."_ Peridot's voice came over the intercom.

"Well duty calls. I got to go help June by fighting by her side, and you guys just do whatever it is you non-powered types do. Oh you can have my fries." Taylor boasted as he got up. Leaving the two completely bewildered. Unbeknownst them that off to the side, there was a concern pair of eyes that has been eavesdropping on this whole conversation.

* * *

Up at the cockpit, June stood up looking out the window. From the distance, Stonehenge looked like a small dot on the window. "What's the situation?" June asked.

"Eye of the Dragon," Jake chanted giving him heighten sight. Thanks to that he could all see these monsters either making giant stone slabs or carrying the slabs over to Stonehenge. At the center of it all, directing the monster was Prism. "Looks like Prism has been working overtime. Using a bunch of stank monsters to rebuild Stonehenge." Jake reported.

"What could she possible be planning?" Pearl wondered.

"Who cares, we've got to stop her no matter what!" Amethyst declared.

"Right," June agreed. "Peridot, set her down. The rest of us lock and load." June ordered. As the hovercraft began its decent, the heroes all got ready. Steven and The Gems activated their weapons, with Connie drawing out Rose Quartz's sword. Jake transformed into the Dragon form, with Huntress Rose doing a weapons check on all the weapons hidden in her suit. Randy putting his mask as Howard gave him a thumbs up while munching on some snacks. Zick and the other Tamers were loading their Universal Dom Boxes into their holsters, as Elena packed all their spare Dom Boxes into her backpack. June and Monroe were carefully goes through her inventory of talismans and magical spells, selecting the ones they believe will benefit them best for the battle to come. June was so preoccupied that she didn't notice her friends approaching her.

"June we need to talk," Ophelia said.

June raised her head to see Ophelia and Marcus standing in front of her. The look in their eyes told her that whatever it is that's bothering them, it's serious. "Can this wait? I got to get ready." June asked. Knowing that the fate of the world is in her hands, again, she really did not need anymore pressure or distractions.

"No June it can't," Ophelia said with a tone of seriousness that June hasn't heard in a long time. Not since June broke her promise to help Ophelia with her independent movie project for the film festival. An act that nearly ended their friendship.

"Okay," June gulped.

"Are you going to erase our memories of this?" Ophelia asked.

"What?" June gasped. "Where would you get a crazy idea like that?" June stuttered nervously.

"Taylor," Marcus answered sadly. "He told us that when you raise the veil, we're going to forget everything."

"Tell us June, is this the truth?" Ophelia asked with a hint of desperation in her voice.

"Yes," June reluctantly answered.

"Why?" Ophelia cried.

"Because the rules state that no non-magical human should know about the monster world." June replied.

"But what about them?" Ophelia demanded pointing to the sidekicks. "They're non-magical and yet they know all about the magical world!"

"Their memories will be erased too. At least those without magical protection." June explained.

"Even so they knew about the magical world even before all this started. So why are they so different? Why couldn't you let us in the way their friends let them in?" Ophelia asked.

"Because the elders won't allow it. Ophelia, I know you're upset, but please try to understand. This isn't like ditching class to go to the fair, or sneaking into a movie without paying. Breaking the rules of the Te Xuan Ze will have repercussions that you can't possibly imagine." June explained.

"So I guess your job is more important than your friends?" Ophelia snapped.

"With the fate of the world at stake, then yes it is." June replied with a soft yet stern voice. Ophelia was taken back by, not only her response, but also by the serious look on her face. It was as though her childhood friend was replaced by a battle harden soldier. Even though Ophelia knows that this is part of who June is now, she isn't sure if this is the June she wanted to be friends with. Leaving a tense and uneasy heavy atmosphere between them.

* * *

Peridot landed the hovercraft several meters from Stonehenge. Naturally since there were so close, their arrival did not go unnoticed. "What is this? More tourist to add to my workforce?" Prism wondered as she saw the craft landing. Since she never actually saw the hovercraft on the island, she had no way of knowing that it belonged to her enemies. Needless to say she was quite surprise to the Crystal Gems and their allies running out. "No, no, not now. I still need more time!" Prism ranted. "You there stop them!" she ordered. Several monsters dropped whatever it was they were doing and started charging at the heroes.

"Remember what I told you. To destank them we just need to destroy whatever it is that they hold most precious." Randy advised them.

"Wait let me try something," Zick requested. **"STOP!"** Zick commanded using his Voice Dom. Raising his left hand up with his eyes glowing. The others watched in awe as the monsters all stopped in their tracks. Unlike before with the corrupted Gems, these monsters were made from humans and so they couldn't resist the commands of the Tamer. Zick then pulled out his Universal Dom Box and pointed it at the monsters. **"I COMMAND YOU TO LEAVE THOSE PEOPLE AND GET IN THE DOM BOX!"** Zick ordered. As per his command the stank left one of the victims and immediately got sucked into the Dom Box. Reverting it back into a human. The Dom Box began analyzing the stank and judged it to be 'Extremely Dangerous'.

"Hey it worked," Zob praised. The other Tamers brought out their own Dom Boxes, but since they weren't as powerful as Zick, they needed to weaken the monsters a bit before they can capture the stank.

"NO! NO! NO!" Prism screeched. She then released more stank, turning some of the local wildlife, mainly small rodents and insects, turning them into more monsters.

"Holy Spit! We're going to need a lot more Dom Boxes," Elena commented.

"Alright we'll deal with the monsters, you guys help these people get to safety!" June ordered. As the heroes began engaging the monsters, the sidekicks all guided the destank dazed people out of harms way. While they were distracted, Prism continued working at rebuilding Stonehenge. Using levitation powers to lift and guide the stone slabs to their proper place. She was about half-way done when...

"NINJA AIR FIST"

A burst of solid air struck her. Prism turned to see a lone warrior standing against her. Behind him, she could see that they others were still engaging her army of monsters. "You're a fool for coming against me alone native." Prism hissed.

"I'm sure my friends will be along shortly," the Ninja said. Sounding more confidence than he actually felt. Being the expert on dealing with Sorcerer types, the Ninja knew it was a waste of time and energy to fight to fight the monsters. So he used his stealth and smoke bombs to sneak pass the monsters in order to fight the head of this beast, Prism. Of course that meant that he would have to face her alone until the others arrive. Which Randy wasn't really sure if he could do. Still that didn't mean he wasn't going to try. The Ninja quickly jumped at Prism swinging his sword at her. Prism reacted quickly using her rainbow colored orb staff to parry the Ninja's attacks. As a Glass class Gem, Prism may not be the combative type but she did know a bit of how to defend herself. After a vicious duel, Prism fired a burst of stank at the Ninja blasting him outside of the Stone Circle.

"I am the most powerful Gem there is. What ever made you think that you a mere Earther can beat me?" Prism laughed.

"You shouldn't underestimate me. After all I've beaten the Sorcerer and Ghoulian at the same time!" Ninja boasted. "Sort of," he confessed. "Besides I have unlikely allies!" He quoted as the other heroes rallied around him after finishing off the remaining monster.

"It's over Prism!" Garnet declared.

"I want the river Styx back. I need it for my community service." Taylor added.

Prism cursed, she was so busy fighting the Ninja that she didn't have time to finish her repairs to Stonehenge. Quickly analyzing the situation, she came to one possible gambit. Even though the Stone Circle only half complete, by her calculations it should still work. "I commend your accomplishments," Prism mocked as she slowly made her way into the center of Stonehenge. "But I'm afraid you overestimated your chances." The heroes stared at her with confusion and then with horror as Prism placed her staff in the very center of the circle. The liquid stank from the orbs started to drain down into the rocks, causing Stonehenge to activate. "You see the one you call Ghoulian only had a mere four orbs. The Sorcerer had around twenty. I on the other hand, have MILLIONS!" Prism directed their attention to the sky as hundreds of thousands of power orbs of different colors all started to collect above Stonehenge. "Did you honestly think I would spread my precious orbs around the world without some means of gathering them all back?" Prism laughed.

"Oh boy," the Ninja cursed seeing all the sorcerer balls hovering above with more flying in.

"The Stone Circle, it's some kind of retrieval device!" Pearl observed.

"Yeah we kind of all figured that!" Garnet commented causing Pearl to blush with embarrassment.

"Now bear witness to my full might!" Prism decreed as she slowly levitated up into the air. The different colored orbs began collecting around her, almost like a paint by number with each colored ball gathering as specific locations. Everyone's jaw dropped as the thousands of orbs formed into the shape of a giant woman. It's face resembling Prism's, and it was wearing a multicolored Valkyrie style armor. Most terrifying of all is the size. Prism's new form is almost twice as tall as Alexandrite!

Off to the side, near the hovercraft, the sidekicks all watched with silent terror at this turn of events. "To quote a good friend of mine: 'that would be so cool if it wasn't going to hurt us'." Spud gulped. The others were too shock to even retort to that.

"Magnificent," Prism said admiring her new body. Looking down at her enemies, she decided to test her new powers. Pointing her finger at them, she fired a stream of stank. Reacting quickly, and driven by his drive to protect his loved ones, Steven created a giant shield over his friends. The shield managed to block the stank for awhile, but soon it started to crack under the overwhelming force, and then explode! "Incredible! Rose's shield is strong enough to withstand the full power blast of an Imperial class starship. But I can break it with a mere finger. I am more powerful than even the Elders. More powerful than those arrogant Diamonds. I am the most powerful being in the universe!" Prism laughed with triumphant. Looking down she could see that thanks to the shield, the heroes were still alive. Battered somewhat from the explosion, but still alive and ready to fight. "Oh you're still here," Prism gloated as she charged her fist with stank this time instead of just her finger. "Well then this should be more than enough to finish you off!" Prism yelled as she threw a stank filled punch at the heroes. As before Steven mustered all the strength he had left to create another shield; but this time, Prism's attack broke right through it like if it was made of paper. Steven stood there, like a deer caught in headlights, as the giant stank wave quickly descended down upon him.


	8. Mother's Message

"Well then this should finish you off!" Prism yelled as she threw a stank filled punch at the heroes. Steven mustered all the strength he had left to create another shield, but Prism's attack broke right through it like if it was made of paper. As the others tried to get a safe distance away, Steven just stood there like a deer caught in headlights. As the giant stank wave quickly descended down upon him. Steven closed his eyes preparing for the inevitable.

 ***Enviro Dom* *Divine Protection* *Fire Wall***

Steven opened his eyes to see Zick, Taylor, and Dragon Jake using their shield spells to block Prism's attack. Normally their spells would have been as effective as Steven's shield, which is to say none at all against Prism's power, but somehow their three overlapping spells managed to reinforce each other. Creating a more powerful shield that is able to repel Prism's power. At least temporarily. Luckily Prism's attack ceased just as the shield broke down, leaving the three of them to collapse from exhaustion.

"You guys saved me," Steven said with deep admiration.

"No problem," Taylor giving Steven a thumbs up, but clearly showing signs of strain from using the shield against Prism.

"After all we Hybros have to stick together, but I don't think I can do that again." Zick said breathing really hard into his inhaler.

"Say wha...? I thought you hated the name." Jake joked, feeling about as exhausted as the other two.

"Eh, it's growing on me." Zick shrugged.

"So does that mean?" Steven's eyes widen with anticipation.

"We're not getting club T-shirts!" Jake, Taylor, and Zick said at the same time, causing Steven to sulk.

"Can you shoobs discuss your little clubhouse later! In case you forgot there's still the matter of kicking Prism's oversized butt!" Randy reminded them as he activated rage mode.

"Oh right," the Hybros club getting into battle stance. Having their heads back into the game; the Ninja threw his Tengu Fire Ball, the AmDrag began breathing fire, Taylor shot his Red Lighting, Zick fired his Dom Beam, and Steven threw his Shield like a frisbee at Prism. Following their lead, June pulls out her most powerful Zap Stones and started blasting, Rose turned her spear into a bow and shot energy arrows, Garnet launched her gauntlets like mini-rockets, Pearl shoots energy bullets from her spear, Amethyst transforms into her Purple Puma persona and started hurtling boulders; Zob, Terrence, Teddy, and Timothy all fired their Dom Beams at Prism. While all this is going on Fu-Dog is on his phone with broker, making bets on the outcome of this fight.

Meanwhile inside the giant orb woman, Prism chuckled with amusement at the futile attempts of these so called heroes. While she applauded their courage and determination, their efforts were in vain as their attacks didn't even put a scratch in her outer orbs. Of course it helps that she placed an invincible barrier around her orbs serving as a defensive skin.

After hitting the Giant Prism with some of their most powerful attacks, the heroes were appalled to see that they didn't accomplish anything. Giant Prism just stood their towering over them without any trace of damage whatsoever. Not even burn marks from the fire attacks.

"Agh!" the Ninja screamed in frustration. "Ninja Comet Sprint!" Evoking his super speed, Randy ran up the giant menace while dragging his sword along the seemingly endless rows of power orbs hoping to break or at least scratch one of them. Sadly none did. Soon the Ninja found himself facing Prism's giant face. "Ninja Haymaker!" the Ninja screamed. Blinded by rage and an overwhelming desire to knock Prism down, Randy started punching the Prism right between the eyes. When that didn't work, he jumped back and threw a 'Ninja Air Fists'. Giant Prism retaliated by literally blowing the Air Fist back at the Ninja. Sending Randy falling to his doom.

"Gotcha," Garnet said as she caught the free falling Ninja, knowing where he'd fall thanks to her future sight. "That was a good hustle," Garnet complimented.

"Thanks, too bad it didn't work." Randy sulked.

"If we keep at it, then something is bound to work." Garnet encouraged not only him but the others as well.

Seeing as how energy and projectile attacks didn't work, they opted to follow Randy's example and try melee and physical attacks. Rose jumped up Prism's body and started using her spear to slash at the knees and other joints. Recalling her hunter's training she knew that the joints were always a person's or monster's weak point. She can only hope that it is true for this monstrosity as well. June did a flying jump kick at legs, hoping to knock the behemoth off balance. Sadly while it did send a massive shock wave up Prism's body, it didn't even flinch her, and June ended up with a sprain ankle for her efforts. Jake flew up to Prism's upper torso and started scratching and tail whipping the heart area. Mainly because in most giant robot anime that's where the cockpit usually is so he figured that's where the real Prism might be hiding; and since taking out the pilot is the best way to take down the mech, that's where he focused his attacks on. Unfortunately he made little headway and had to pull back when Prism started swatting at him like he's a fly. Since Tamers aren't really trained for close combat, they rallied together to combine their Dom Energy to create a larger more powerful dom beam. This super sized dom beam made a much bigger explosion, but unfortunately was just as ineffective as a regular dom beams.

"Well this isn't working," Amethyst complained taking a break from whipping Prism's butt. "I'd say we fuse."

"Good idea, we better uses Alexandrite!" Pearl suggested. The three Crystal Gems gathered together getting ready to dance.

"I don't think so," Prism laughed as she fired beams from her eyes at the Gems, interrupting their ritual. While Prism is confident that she can handle a triple, or rather quadruple fusion, she knew it would be foolish to underestimate the power of a fused Gem. After all she didn't get this far by being stupid.

"Yo what's with all the crazy dance moves?" Jake asked the Gems.

"We need time so that we can fuse," the Gems informed him.

"I'll buy you time," Jake promised as he took to he skies. "Yo big momma, over here!" Jake yelled as he flew around Prism's head. Breathing fire at her eyes in order to distract her.

Annoyed by the little bug flying around her, Prism swatted at Jake knocking him out of the air and sending him crashing into the Gems preventing them from fusing yet again. Continuing to fire her eye beams, she started targeting the other heroes. It took everything the heroes had just to avoid getting hit. Using whatever protective spells they had to shield themselves as they ran around not realizing that Prism was rounding them all up. Pretty soon Prism had them all trapped right in front of her. "Now I can squish you all like the bugs you are!" Prism laughed as she raised her left foot over the heroes. The heroes braced themselves as Prism's giant foot came crashing down on them. Thankfully their shields managed to hold, but it was clear that it wouldn't survive another hit. Prism raised her foot again, but before she could crush them, something or rather somethings, struck her causing her to stumble backwards. Everyone turned to see the hovercraft was firing all the guns and every Fist missiles it had at Prism.

Inside the hovercraft, the sidekicks were frantically hitting ever button, pulling every lever, pressing every trigger, hoping to in someway, help their friends. At the helm Peridot was carefully piloting the hovercraft to maximize the effectiveness of each and every shot. As she did this Peridot couldn't help but wonder what is wrong with her. While everyone was being distracted by the Giant Prism, she could have easily stolen the hovercraft and flee back to homeworld. Away from all this madness, but instead she rallied the other noncombatant sidekicks to take up arms and use the hovercraft's weapons to fight back. So she just sat at the pilot's seat, mindlessly shooting at the giant Gem, wondering what sort of insanity has infected her to risk her life for the sake of her enemies the Crystal Gems, the organic life forms that she cares nothing for, and planet that she hates.

"Now's our chance," Garnet ordered. Moving quickly Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst performed their dance. Soon they were engulfed by light and merged into Alexandrite. Summoning their weapon, Pearl's spear with Amethyst's whip connecting it to Garnet's gauntlets in the shape of a Morning Star.

"Prism time to end this!" Alexandrite declared as she twirled her Morning Star to gain momentum. She then swung at Prism with all her might. The Morning Star struck Prism with so much force that it actually caused her to flinch. Alexandrite kept relentlessly attacking Prism, alternating between the Morning Star and Pearl's spear. Never giving Prism a chance to recover. After several blows, some of Prism's orbs started to crack under the force. Noticing this, Alexandrite punches that weak point with two of her six arms, finally causing the orbs to finally shatter.

The heroes cheered their first decisive blow, only to realize that by shattering the orbs they have released the stank that it has collected. Now that it has started to leak out, it is already beginning to corrupt the surrounding area. Because of this, Alexandrite hesitated to attack further. Which proved to be her undoing as Prism took that moment of hesitation to grab Alexandrite by the throat! Furious at the fusion for breaking some of her precious orbs, causing the stank to spill and there by reducing her own powers, Prism threw the fuse Gem at the hovercraft. Alexandrite crashed into the hovercraft knocking it out of the sky, as well as forcing her to defuse.

"Oh no!" the heroes cried as they all rushed to the crash site see if their friends are alright. As they did that Prism began reabsorbing the Stank that leaked out of her, restoring her to almost full power.

"Are you guys alright?" the heroes asked their friends after finding them in the wreckage of the hovercraft.

"We're alright," the sidekicks assured them as they crawled out of the wreckage.

"What will do now?" Amethyst coughed.

"Alexandrite was our best chance and even she wasn't enough," Pearl sulked.

"And now that you are out of options, it is time for me to end you all!" Prism laughed as she prepared to blast them again, but just as she was going to deliver the final blow, a strange pink light caught her attention. Prism couldn't help but feel that there's something eerie familiar about that light. Looking around she found the source of that light to be a small human. The same human who was wielding Rose Quartz's shield. Not just her shield, but Prism now realizes that he also had Rose's gem core in his navel. Then to everyone's surprise, Steven's gem began projecting a holographic image of his mother Rose Quartz. "Rose? What's the meaning of this?" Prism demanded.

"Hello old friend," Holo-Rose spoke.

"Mom," Steven cried.

"I don't think this her Steven. I think it is some kind of recorded message," Pearl theorized. "But why is it playing now?" she wondered.

"Prism if you are hearing this message then the day I feared has come to pass. You are free of your prison that I and the Te Xuan Ze created for you, and you are still doing that insane orb plan of yours." Holo-Rose lectured.

"You lesser minds always did confuse genius for insanity," Prism chuckled.

"While I sympathize with your desire to become stronger, tormenting the innocent beings of Earth to obtain it is the wrong way of doing it." Holo-Rose continued.

"Easy for you to say, you were created as a quartz." Prism hissed.

"Now your ambition not only threatens the world I love, but my own child as well, and that is something I cannot allow!" Holo-Rose's expression changed from the gentle face that the Gems all remembered to one of a lioness protecting her cub.

"Child?" Prism looked curiously at Steven. Then her eyes widen with realization, finally understanding why the boy has Rose's shield and why he's traveling with the Crystal Gems. "Oh Rose, you actually mated with a native? And passed your power down to an offspring? Didn't you believe my research that doing so will destroy you? I always knew that you were a fool, but I never in my wildest imagination that you'd do something this stupid." Prism laughed.

"So I took precautions. I placed a special countermeasure in my Gem I mean Steve's Gem core in case you insist on pursuing this madness, but I will give you one last chance. I'm asking you as a friend to please stop this before it's too late." Holo-Rose pleaded.

"It is too late," Prism said sadly. "For you!" Prism screeched as she fired a wave of stank at Holo-Rose and Steven. Holo-Rose conjured up her shield, but instead of trying to block Prism's attack, Holo-Rose simply angled the shield so that it would deflect the stank wave. Sending it ricocheting off into the distance.

"I hope no one got hurt by that, but I had no choice." Holo-Rose said sadly. "If that is your answer then so be it. Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Steve. Now is the time for all Crystal Gems to fuse!" Holo-Rose ordered. Almost as if by instinct the Gems and Steven and surprisingly Connie gathered around Holo-Rose as they started to perform a Swan Lake ballet style dance. "You too Peridot," Holo-Rose smiled at the bewildered Gem.

"Say wha...?" Peridot now getting really confused since how can she invite someone who's not even a Crystal Gem or even a combatant gem to fuse with her, and more importantly, how can a simple holo-message call her by name when they've never even met before? Peridot didn't have time to think about any of this as her body started joining in the dance.

"I don't think so!" Prism was about to interrupt this fusion as well when all of the heroes and sidekicks started blasting her with every weapon, magical and technological, they had left. Seeing as how desperate they situation is, June decided to break a few of the rules, lending some of her magical talismans to the nonmagical humans just so that they can have more people shooting at Prism.

The distraction worked as Holo-Rose's body started illuminating and all of the Gems plus Connie twirled into the light. As the Gems merged with the light, the figure started growing, becoming as large as Giant Prism; but unlike the other times the Gems fused, there were no extra body parts. This new fusion looked just like a regular giant woman, somewhat resembling Stevonnie only with light green skin and dark green hair. She was also dressed in a blue breast plate with a white miniskirt. On her head she had a golden tiara with all six Gem cores embroider in it. "I am Steen Emeralnie! (Steven+Queen Emerald+Connie)" the new fusion announced.


	9. Urn of Aquarius

"I am Steen Emeralnie!" the new fusion announced.

"That's your big plan? Another fusion." Prism laughed. "It seems that I have overestimated you, Rose." Prism mocked trying to get a reaction from the fusion. Steen Emeralnie just stood there not responding. "It doesn't matter if you fuse with a hundred Gems, they are no match for my power orbs!" Prism shot a stank blast aimed right at Steen Emeralnie's face, but the fusion simply tilted her head easily avoiding the blast.

"My friend, I cannot allow you to continue." Steen Emeralnie said calmly as she flexed her arms. Summoning Garnet's gauntlets, but different. Instead of being just red with a star, these gauntlets had a green stripe with a yellow diamond on the side. Not only that but the gauntlet's fingers weren't attached. They were just hovering next to the wrists. These gauntlets were a combination of Garnet's and Peridot's arm enhancers! "So I'm going to end it!" Steen Emeralnie swore as she had her orbiting fingers gathered around her wrist to from a fist and then started punching Prism. Luckily Prism had the foresight to strengthen protective spells around her orbs in time, otherwise many more of her orbs might have been smashed.

In retaliation Prism started conjuring some stank around her hands creating stank boxing gloves. Which she then started boxing Steen Emeralnie. Punching the fusion so hard in the face that Steen Emeralnie stumbled back a bit. Steen's floating fingers detached from her wrists and started swirling around before reforming into a pair of blasters. She then started blasting Prism with her new weapons. Prism raised her arms in a defensive position to protect her head and body from the blasts, but still being forced back. After Steen Emeralnie paused for a bit, Prism countered by firing another stank blast at her.

Steen Emeralnie raises her left arm to summon Rose's shield, but that was knocked out of her hand by the stank blast. Reaching out to the shield still flying in midair, Amethyst's whip shot out of the combo gauntlet and attached itself to the shield, turning it into a deadly Yo-Yo. Steen Emeralnie yanked on the whip, sending the shield to smash into Prism's face. Steen Emeralnie continued to swing her Yo-Yo at Prism, able to force her adversary back, but still unable to cause any major damage.

* * *

Down on the ground the other heroes were watching this battle of the Titans. Feeling helpless at the scale of this battle. "Man we should have sold tickets to all this," Spud joked, earning him a slap from Trixie.

"So is this the sort of thing that you usually do?" Marcus asked June.

"I have fought my share of giants if that's what you mean," June replied nervously. Not wanting to let her friends know that even she's feeling a bit overwhelmed by what is happening. That's when she noticed Monroe, Timothy, and Fu-Dog cooking up something in what was left of he galley.

"Bombo drool," Monroe said.

"I can get some from Zick's shoes. There's always Bombo drool on those." Timothy joked as he instructed Zick to hand over his shoes. Which the Tamer reluctantly did.

"Okay now we need hair of a Manticore," Monroe said dropping the shoes into the pot.

"Don't have any, but I believe we can substitute cockroach legs for that," Fu-Dog dropping what could be cockroach legs into the pot.

"I'm almost afraid to ask, where did you get those?" Monroe asked nervously.

"In the grease traps. That's were you find all the best non-monster ingredients. Hu-gu." Fu-Dog replied.

"Remind me never to eat fries ever again," Monroe gagged.

"What are you guys doing?" June asked the two dogs and cat.

"Making a game changer," Fu-Dog answered giving her a thumbs up.

"Look here Lass," Monroe showing June a broken piece of an orb that Alexandrite smashed. "This piece has some kind of protective spell on it."

"A spell that we believe we can neutralize," Fu-Dog said pushing Monroe away.

"That should level the playing field," Timothy said placing his paw on Fu-Dog's face to shut him up.

"Great so how long is this going to take?" Randy asked remembering how long it took Monroe to that good luck potion for him when he was cursed.

"We're just about done," Fu-Dog said adding a few ingredients.

"Now all we need is dragon fire to catalyze it," Monroe said.

"Great where are we going to get a dragon to breath fire on this thing?" Howard grunted.

"Um hello." Jake tapping on Howard's shoulder, showing the boy the flames in his mouth.

"Oh right," Howard gulped completely forgetting that Jake is a dragon.

"Here boy, we don't have much so try to spread it around as much as you can." Monroe instructed.

"Got it," Jake giving the thumbs up. Taking the pot he flew straight at the two giants. Jake carefully maneuvered around the giant fists trying not to get hit in the crossfire. As he looped a loop around Prism's arm, Jake also started pouring the potion on Prism's body. Jake splashed on her arm, around her chest, and all over her face. After showing his comrades the empty pot, informing them that he'd use up the potion. Seeing this, the heroes held their breath, waiting to see if the potion worked. It didn't. While the potion seemed to have some sort of reaction, the areas where Jake poured them on were glowing, it didn't have the intended effect. The protective skin was still very much intact.

"It didn't work," Ophelia stated.

"Oh no, what could have gone wrong?" Timothy wondered.

"I told you we needed real Manticore hair and not cockroach legs!" Monroe ranted blaming Fu-Dog for this blunder.

"Hey I'm been using makeshift spells for centuries now so I know it should have worked!" Fu-Dog defended.

"Enough you two, if this didn't work then we're just going to have to find another way." June said keeping her professionalism.

"And I can tell you that this AmDrag is tired of sitting on the sidelines!" Jake yelled breathing fire on Prism. As he fired wildly, some of his flames hit the places were he poured the potion.

That was when Randy, thanks to his enhanced hearing, heard this sound like shattering glass that caught his attention. Looking at Prism he noticed that certain areas, more specifically where Jake had poured the potion and breathed fire on, were now slightly discolored. Acting on a hunch, Randy threw a Ninja Boom Ball at the area which to him looked like a large bull's eye. Everyone gasped as the Boom Ball blew up the orbs in that area!

"How did you do that?" they all asked.

"Dude, you didn't cook the juice," Randy told Jake.

"Oh," Jake gulped as he realized that he was in such a hurry to pour the potion all over Prism that he forgot to catalyze it with his dragon fire. Jake took to the skies again and started breathing fire on all the places he poured the potion. Soon chinks formed all over Prism's body.

Unaware of this, Steen Emeralnie still kept hitting Prism at random. Even so she did manage to get a few lucky hits at the weak spots shattering the orbs there. Which each orb destroyed, the heroes and sidekicks on the ground cheered. Except for one.

"This is bad," Monroe said.

"What's wrong?" June asked her dog.

"Look every time the orbs are destroyed the stank within them are released." Monroe warned. June uses her magical sight glass to get a better look. Just as Monroe said, the stank was bleeding out of Prism's body. Fortunately it seems that Prism wants to keep her stank and tries to reabsorb as much as she can. "How bad is it?" June asked.

"There's enough stank in Prism's body to corrupt the entire northern hemisphere," Monroe guesses.

"So if we don't stop her she'll take over the world, and if we do dark magic will destroys us all. Terrific. Why isn't saving the world ever easy?" June cursed.

"We might be able to help," Zick offered. Everyone turned to him. "Our Dom Boxes can capture and contain stank, at least for two hours," he suggested.

"Holy spit that's right!" Elena said excitedly before she did a quickly inventory of their remaining Dom Boxes. "Oh no most of these are already full from fighting those monsters from earlier. We don't have enough." she informed them.

"I may have a solution," Taylor said stepping up. "But it will take me some time. You think you can handle things while I'm gone?" Taylor flirting with June.

"We'll try really hard not to win this before you get back," June said sarcastically. Taylor winked before opening up a portal and teleporting away.

"Alright here's the game plan. While the Crystal Gems are keeping Prism occupied, we'll use the Dom Boxes to contain the stank." June instructed.

"Great so how about telling how these things work," Randy said reaching for a Dom Box, only to have Teddy slapping his hand away.

"Hey only Tamers can use Dom Boxes. They're completely useless to you." Teddy informs them rather rudely.

"Keep your stupid boxes, I've got my own way of doing things." Randy said not liking Teddy's attitude. Going through the Ninja's pockets he pulled out some random tools and weapons. "Ninja Chain Sickle, no. Ninja Rings, no. Ninja Wet Towel, no. Ah-ha! Ninja Dust Buster!" Randy exclaimed pulling out a mini-vacuum.

"You've got to be kidding?" everyone retorted. Taking offense to that, Randy uses his Ninja Comet Sprint and started to suck up some stray stank with his Dust Buster. Thanks to the protective seals on the min-vac, it can safely contain the stank. "I guess he is serious," everyone noted.

"June take out your magic bottles," Monroe instructed. June reached into her pouch and pulls out some empty bottles that she uses mainly for trapping rogue ghosts and Djinns. Monroe then blew some magic powder on the bottles. "That should do it. This should enable you to suck up the stank the same way you do monsters." he said.

Nodding in understanding June then ordered the heroes to being their attack. Attack really is the wrong word since they aren't really attacking Prism directly, just cleaning up the stank she's bleeding all over the place. Unbeknownst to any of them, as they sucked up more and more stank, they were also weaken Prism's power. Even now the protective skin on her orbs were starting to wane allowing Steen Emeralnie to start breaking orbs that are not even close to the weak points. Unfortunately the more stank they suck up, the less Dom Boxes, Genie Bottles, and vacuum bags they had left; and Prism still had thousands of orbs that constitute her body.

* * *

"I'm back! Did you miss me?" Taylor announced as he returned via portal with a strange looking jar.

"Is that?" Monroe gasped.

"Yup, the Urn of Aquarius," Taylor said proudly. "Found it in my dad's personal treasure room."

"You mean where Loki stores all the things he stole," Monroe accused.

"Sure if you want to get technical," Taylor shrugged.

"So how is this going to help?" Ophelia asked.

"The Urn of Aquarius is said to be a bottomless container. It can hold an entire oceans worth of water." Monroe explained.

"So this should be able to handle all that stank," Taylor said proudly.

"But will it work?" Marcus said skeptically. While he really hopes that this would work, he really hates the idea of Taylor saving the day.

"Only one way to find out," Elena said as she took one of the full Dom Boxes and started emptying it into the Urn. The other sidekicks all started emptying out the other containers as well. Too their surprise, the Urn didn't fill up even after pouring all the stank they collected earlier into it. Even better, the Urn seems to be able to contain the stank in so none of it is leaking out. Seeing as how they now have the means to contain all that stank; Timothy, Monroe, and Fu-Dog hurried to inform the heroes that they can now empty their containers into the Urn of Aquarius. Hearing that the heroes renewed their efforts and determination to 'can' as much stank or rather all the stank bleeding out of Prism's body. While the heroes were focusing on collected the stank, the sidekicks worked on emptying the containers into the Urn.

As the battle continued Prism was started to panic. By now Steen Emeralnie had destroyed a good number of her orbs, and worst the native heroes have been stealing her stank before she could have a chance to reabsorb it. Greatly diminishing her powers. Even so Prism had no intentions of giving up. Not when she was so close to achieving her goal. Prism knew that she only had one option, if she can get Steen Emeralnie to defuse then she'd still have a chance. Making one desperate gambit, Prism uses a massive of her power to create a sword of solid stank. Swinging the sword at Steen Emeralnie, the fusion blocked it with her Yo-Yo shield, but the sword was so powerful that it cut the Yo-Yo shield in half. Swinging wildly Prism was starting to feel that she may actually win this. Unfortunately for her, she had no real combatant training. So Steen Emeralnie was able to easily sidestep out of the way dodging all of Prism's attacks.

Steen Emeralnie then raised her right arm above her head and summoned Pearl's spear only it also had Rose's sword attached to the blade making a Naginata. The two engaged in a painfully one-sided dual since it was obvious that Prism no longer had the power or the skills to face off against Steen Emeralnie. It wasn't long before the giant fusion was able to disarm her foe, leaving Prism at her mercy.

"Please Rose, don't. If you destroy me then half of your precious earth will be destroyed as well!" Prism warned.

"Goodbye old friend," Steen Emeralnie cried a single tear before raising her Naginata above her head and slicing Prism in half. Prism screamed in pain as her giant body not only split in two, but her orbs all started exploding. Releasing a monstrous cloud of stank into the air. More than enough to corrupt half the planet, just as Prism warned.

"Oh no!" Monroe yelped seeing all the stank being released. As good as they are, there was no way June and the other heroes would be able to contain all that stank. Even though the task may seem hopeless, the heroes were still prepared to do what they can to minimize the damage. But before they could do anything, Steen Emeralnie raised her left hand and created a giant bubble around a majority of the stank with only a few puffs floating around. Those the heroes can easily can. After securing the stank, Steen Emeralnie defused. Steven found himself standing before the holographic image of his mother.

* * *

"Mom," Steven cried unsure of what to say.

"Steven, you don't know how much I wish I can truly be here with you. To watch you grow up, to be a true mother to you." Holo-Rose said sadly.

"I wish you can be here too mom," Steven cried.

"But know that even when I am gone, I will always be watching you and protecting you. Even if you cannot see me. I love you my son." Holo-Rose said as her image disappeared into Steven's Gem.

"I love you too mom," Steven smiled as the Crystal Gems and Connie gathered to console him. With Peridot not really understanding what's going on, but ultimately got forced into a group hug by Amethyst.

"Curse you Rose! I will not be beaten by you. Not again!" they all heard Prism's voice. Looking around they saw human size Prism struggling to get up.

"It's Prism!" Pearl pointed out.

"Don't let her get away!" Garnet ordered as the heroes all rallied. Prepared to fight the rogue Crystal Gem.

Prism tried to summon her powers to retaliate but to her dismay, she couldn't. During the battle with Steen Emeralnie, all of her orbs were destroyed, leaving her with nothing. Looking up she saw all of her precious power in a giant gem bubble. Hoping to beat the odds again, Prism made a mad dash for the bubble. That is when she slipped on a patch of wet grass and fell face first on to the ground, poofing her into a gem.

"That's it lame," Amethyst complained.

"Well I did say that Glass are the weakest of the Gems." Peridot reiterated.

"I didn't think that they were that weak," Randy commented.

"So what do we do with her now?" June asked.

"Glass Prism is a Crystal Gem, therefore she is our responsibility." Garnet said as she bubbled Prism's Gem core.

"Well I guess that about wraps everything up," Jake commented.

"Except for one thing. What do we do about that?" Zick pointing to the giant bubble filled with dark magic.

"Yeah I suppose we should do something about that," June gulped knowing that they are dealing with a very delicate situation. One wrong move and the bubble could pop releasing all that stank and dooming the entire planet.


	10. Divine Infinite Congressional Senate

Peridot sat a ways away from the others. While they were busy dealing with the aftermath of the battle with Prism; Peridot was using this private time to work on her logs. "Peridot's log 7 13 4: We have successfully defeated this renegade Glass Gem called Prism, but not without consequence. It seems that by destroying Prism's ultimate weapon the Crystal Clogs have needlessly endangered the earth that they are trying to protect." Peridot stopped the recording to look at the giant bubble hovering over Stonehenge. Watching as the heroes were getting ready to implement their rather foolhardy plan of transferring the stank from the bubble to the Urn of Aquarius. "The toxic gases released when the Prism weapon was destroyed is currently contained in a bubble but whether or not it can be secured or safely disposed of remains to be seen." She reported skeptically.

Over at the bubble Pearl had just finished examining it. "Alright if my calculations are correct, hmph if they are," Pearl laughing at the notion that she might be wrong. "The incision point has to be right here." Pearl creating a holographic line on the giant bubble.

"There?" Randy asked.

"Yes, and it has to be exactly 22.5 mm. Too big or too small and the bubble might burst." Pearl warned as she summoned a small surgical knife and prepared to make the cut herself.

"Got it," Randy said pulling out his sword on impulse.

"WAIT DON'T!" Pearl screamed.

"Ninja Bubble Slice," the Ninja announced as he quickly traced his blade over the holographic line Pearl made. To Pearl's surprised the bubble didn't pop as the stank slowly started to leak out of the bubble.

"Oh wow, it's exactly 22.5 mm." Pearl marveled as she measured the cut Randy made. She wasn't confident that she could have made the cut so perfectly. Not that she would ever admit that. "How did you do that?"

"I just followed your instructions. You made it easy." Randy simply said, causing Pearl to blush.

"Great so do we still have to keep doing this?" Amethyst asked projecting her power at the bubble along with Garnet. As a safety precaution, Garnet and Amethyst are using their powers to reinforce the bubble to keep it from popping. Since Pearl was needed to figure out a way to safely dispose of the stank, she was excluded from that task.

"Yes you do. Until we finish transferring the stank over to the urn." Pearl reminded her.

"Lame," Amethyst griped. Even though Amethyst is smart enough to know how important this job is; trying to keep a bubble from popping is incredibly boring.

"Alright time for the next phase," Pearl signaling the Tamers. As the stank slowly leaked out of the bubble, Zick and the other Tamers were using their Gesture Dom along with June and Taylor's telekinesis ability to carefully guide the stank into the Urn of Aquarius. Standing by the Urn were Randy and Jake with their genie bottles and vacuum. Just in case June or the Tamer's lost control; they would rush in and try and contain the stank before it spreads or infects anything.

"Peridot's log: it seems that the operation is going well so far." Peridot recorded admiring how well the human heroes are performing their tasks. "On a side note, these earth warriors seem very capable with fascinating abilities of their own. The one called June, other wise known as the Te Xuan Ze, despite her small stature holds a lot of authority over the others and her powers is pretty impressive as well. Off hand I'd say that she's the Earth equivalent to a Diamond only not as perfect or flawless." Peridot stopped her recording and took a few seconds to observe June directing the Tamers. "This is supported by the fact that the others follow her commands without question. The ones calling themselves Tamers even refer to her as the Lord High Tamer." Peridot recorded as she watched Jake and Taylor going after some stray stank that manage to slip away. "Also contrary to what the Crystal Clods have told me earlier, some humans do posses the power of flight and shape shifting proven with the Jake and Taylor specimens. Though this trait doesn't seem to be common as it has been suggested that they are some type of hybrid like Steven. Perhaps crossbreeding humans with other species can create new powerful beings." Peridot stopped recording for a bit and watched Randy in his ninja suit. "I have also observe that humans have created power enhancing 'shirts'. I'm still unsure of how they work but it seems to serve to give lesser humans powers and abilities equivalent to that of some of the more powerful beings. More study is required." Peridot ended her logs here. 'More study,' Peridot thought to herself. It is rather ironic that a Peridot like herself, who is technically a technician, design to work with technology, would find herself interested in biology. Yet the more she learns about the organic life on earth, the more she's fascinated by it. Especially now with this recent discovery about magical creatures has really got her excited. Right now Peridot is hoping that if she can report her findings to Yellow Diamond, then maybe she can persuade her Diamondship that Earth has value and should be spared from the Cluster, and maybe just maybe, Yellow Diamond will allow her to stay on Earth to continue her research here. Of course Peridot is confident that Yellow Diamond will be understanding. After all Yellow Diamond is the most reasonable, most rational, and most efficient decider in all the universe.

"Hey Peridot, are you going to give us a hand with this?" Steven asked holding some device he salvaged from the wreck of the hovercraft. It was decided that while the heroes were working on securing the stank, Steven and the sidekicks would be assist Peridot in repairing the hovercraft.

"I'll be there is a second," Peridot said storing her tape recorder in her gem. After all she still going to need that hovercraft if she's not only going to fly everyone back to their homes, but so that she can fly back to Homeworld to meet with Yellow Diamond.

* * *

It took the better part of the day but after a few hiccups, mainly from when they shifted the work so that they can each take turns taking a rest, they were about 96% done. "Alright just a little more to go, and we're done." June informed everyone.

"Finally," Amethyst said stretching out her arms.

"Amethyst don't!" Garnet warned but it was too late. Amethyst accidentally lost her focus causing the bubble to pop, releasing all the remaining stank! Responding quickly the Jake and Randy jumped into action using the vacuum and a genie bottle to collect the spreading stank. The Tamers drew out their Dom Boxes as well. Wanting to make up for her mistake, Amethyst started bubbling what small traces of stank her tiny bubbles can hold. Following her example Garnet also started bubbling the stank.

Seeing the heroes in trouble again, the sidekicks immediately dropped what they were doing and rushed over to see if they could help. Fortunately for them, Monroe enchanted the genie bottles to automatically suck in the stank when they are opened. So the sidekicks each grabbed a bottle and started sucking up the stank. It took every Dom Box, Genie Bottles, Vacuum Bags, and about 2 dozen bubbles; but thankfully they manage to contain the last remaining ounce of stank. All that was left was to empty it into the Urn. After pouring the last of the stank into the Urn, Jake then covered it with a sheet of metal and welded it shut. Normally everyone would have been upset with Amethyst for her blunder, but when they stop to think about it, she did save them over 4 hours of tedious slow work. Who could fault her for that.

"Glad that's over," June breathed a sigh of relief.

"Actually June it is not," Monroe said sadly as he, Fu-Dog, Timothy, and Pearl walked over to her.

"Where have you guys been? We could have used you for this operation." June scolded.

"We were over at Stonehenge with Pearl. Looking through Prism's files." Monroe informed her.

"What did you find out?" June asked.

"That Prism wasn't lying when she said she created over a million orbs," Monroe reported.

"Actually is more like a million thirty eight according to her records," Pearl corrected him.

"Yes and according to my calculations," Monroe brought out his abacus.

"Ugh I hate abacus," Connie groaned covering her ears.

"Hey show some respect," Monroe scolded. "An abacus is a great tool. Mastered properly and it is even better than today's calculators." Monroe preached.

"Is that true?" Steven asked.

"Oh yes, and I should know I helped invent it." Pearl bragged. "Or was that the soroban?" Pearl forgetting which version she had a hand in making.

"Anyway, calculating the amount of orbs needed to make her giant body," Monroe fiddling with his abacus. "She only used 302,065 orbs to make it." Monroe calculated. "Give or take a few hundred. Everyone's jaw dropped by this revelation.

"Great so you're saying that there are still a gazillion balls out there?" Howard ranted.

"Gazillion isn't a number, it's not even a word!" Monroe barked. "Here take this and learn how to count!" Monroe throwing his abacus at Howard.

"Ow," Howard cried as the abacus hit him in the eye. "Stupid abacus, worst present ever." Howard grumbled, but still accepting it because a present is still a present.

"So there are about 700,000 of these orbs out there in the world somewhere?" June sighed.

"And each one of them has the potential of creating another sorcerer and possibly another Prism." Monroe warned.

"I'll inform the Dragon Council right away. We'll make finding these orbs a top priority." Jake said.

"The Maximum Tutors will do the same," Timothy added.

"Fighting sorcerers is what the Ninja does, so you can count on me if another shows up." Randy promises.

"Us too!" Steven volunteering the Crystal Gems.

"Steven, this isn't what we do." Pearl lectured.

"But Pearl, the balls were made by Prism, and she was a Crystal Gem. That makes us partially responsible." Steven reasoned.

"He's right, we are responsible." Garnet agreed. "But if we are to do this, we might as well make it official." Garnet said walking over to June. Then to everyone's surprise, Garnet dropped to one knee. "I swear to assist the Te Xuan Ze in any magical endeavors even if they are not Gem related." Garnet pledging her oath. Even though it goes against everything the stood for, Pearl and Amethyst also started kneeling at June. Steven not really understanding what's going on, simply kneeled as well only because everyone else is doing it.

"You really don't have to do this," June said feeling very uncomfortable about people kneeling at her. "But I accept your allegiance," June recited. As she did so the Crystal Gems including Peridot even though she didn't kneel started glowing as if they were becoming magically bonded to the Te Xuan Ze.

"Looks like we're going to have to revise our tapestries," Monroe commented.

"Hey since we're all friends now I was wondering if you can do us a favor," Amethyst asked.

"Sure," June said. Amethyst reached down and pulled out a Gem core.

"Amethyst you were suppose to bubble that and send it to the temple!" Pearl scolded.

"I know, but well I was wondering if June here can find a way to cure her of the corruption." Amethyst explained.

"We can handle our own," Garnet insisted.

"No we can't!" Amethyst yelled. "We've been trying for thousands of years and we never even came close. Do you know why? Because the corruption is caused by Earth magic, so maybe Earth magic is the key!" Amethyst reasoned.

"You could be right," Garnet agreed.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to have them look," Pearl conceded.

"We'll do our best," June promised taking the Gem.

After camping over night at Stonehenge, Peridot was able to complete the repairs on the hovercraft. Which went faster than expected because it turns out that Viceroy built in an auto repair function that greatly helped out. Even so there were a few things that needed manual repairs like welding parts of the frame that got torn apart when it crashed. Fortunately they have a dragon what has experience welding things.

"Are you sure this thing is going to fly?" they asked skeptically since the hovercraft now looks like a reject from a junkyard.

"Maybe not all the way to space, but it should suffice for your needs." Peridot said after doing some last minute diagnostics. "So where to now?" she asked after all her tests came out green

"Greece, we need to return the stank to the River Styx, and to drop Taylor so he can finish his community service." June said, causing Taylor to pout and Marcus to celebrate.

* * *

Later at the River Styx, which took longer to get to since they couldn't fly at full speed, Jake ripped open the lid and poured the stank back into the river. To their surprise, even though the Urn had over thousand times more stank that was originally stolen, the river didn't overflowed. It stayed the same height even after they poured all the stank into it. Apparently the river itself has the same infinite storage capacity that the Urn did. Thankfully this solved their 'What to do with the stank' dilemma. The Boatmans were so happy to have their river back that the agreed to talk to Taylor's parole officer on his behave. While they didn't have the authority to pardon him, they could give him a weeks vacation so long as he's under supervision, which he decided to spend in Orchid Bay with June the perfect supervisor. Much to her and Marcus chagrin. Ophelia on the other hand was overjoyed at the idea.

The flight back to Orchid bay was uneventful. June used the mini-tv on McFist's chair to monitor the news, and it was as about what she expected. There was still mass pandemonium around the world due to the appearance of monsters. Some places, those that have superheroes, were taking it better than most but it still made her anxious about finishing up her mission. "Looks like there's still trouble around the world," a cold but friendly voice said.

"Yeah," June squeaked being startled a bit by her best friend. "Hopefully things should go back to normal once I renew the veil." she said sadly.

"That means we'll all lose our memories as well," Ophelia sighed.

"I'm sorry, but" June tried to explain.

"Don't," Ophelia stopped her. "You're job is important, I see that now. Me, well I wasn't much help was I."

"You were big help. Keeping our bottles and Dom Boxes empty helped us a lot more than you think." June tried to convince her.

"Yeah, but not helpful enough to actually make a difference." Ophelia argued. "June I understand that I won't be much help in the way of fighting monsters but I wish you'd reconsider allowing me/us to keep our memories so that we can still support you or at the very least understand when you have to run off all the time." Ophelia pleaded.

June could feel her heart being torn in two. While she would like nothing more that for her friends to know who she is and what she does, she also knows that she can't. "I'm sorry," June apologized.

"Yeah I expected as much," Ophelia sighed. "Well the good news is that once I lose my memories we'll go back to being best friends again with none being the wiser. So hurray for the status quo." Ophelia forcing a smile.

"That would be great," June forcing a smile as well. Usually she found the idea of everything going back to normal very comforting, but this time June found it heartbreaking.

* * *

A few hours later Peridot landed the hovercraft in Orchid Bay. From the looks of things, the city is still in a big mess. There was still a lot of fighting between monsters and humans. The only thing June was glad to see were her Ah-Mah Jasmine, her brothers Ray-Ray and Dennis, and her friends Jody and Roger, who where coming to greet them. Naturally they all had questions but those would have to wait. Jasmine guided June to one of the touchstones. Placing her hand on the stone June recited the oath of the Te Xuan Ze:

' _I am but a hand  
I am but a vessel  
I am but a stone that balances the worlds'_

As June repeated the oath the touchstone began glowing and a wave of magic was released restoring the veil. As the wave reached our heroes and sidekicks, one individual knew what would happen if this wave hit them. For he was there at the mess decks when he overheard Taylor telling Ophelia and Marcus what would happen, and just like them he didn't want to have their memories erased.

"NNNOOO!" Steven screamed as he instinctively activated his shield bubble surrounding not only himself but Connie, Ophelia, Judy, Howard, and Marcus. Safely protected inside the bubble they all witnessed as the wave made the monsters invisible again. Not only that but the humans who were once in full blown panic, were now returning to their normal routine. After the wave passed Steven dispelled the bubble. Since the humans were not magical they could no longer see monsters, but at the very least the bubble allowed them to retain their memories.

"Bark bark woof?" Monroe barked.

"Um what are you saying?" Ophelia asked. With the veil restored they are no longer able to understand Monroe.

Monroe casts an enchantment on his throat that would allow him to talk to humans. "I said, what did you do?" he demanded.

"I didn't want them to lose their memories," Steven explained.

"Thanks Steven," Ophelia showing her appreciation.

"I'm afraid it's not your call," Monroe informed him. "Looks like I'm going to have to use the amnesia stone again." Monroe pulling out a white crystal.

"Again, did you use that on us before?" Ophelia demanded.

"No, you'd remember if I did," Monroe jests. Ophelia scowled at the dog, suspecting that he'd most likely messes with her memories on a regular basis.

"Even though you won't remember this, I just want you to know I take no pleasure doing this." Monroe said as he pointed the crystal at them.

"Yeah me too," Ophelia said sarcastically. "Oops," she said as she slapped the crystal out of his paw sending it down into the sewers.

"Look at what you did," Monroe barked. "Without that crystal I will need to mix a batch of memory eraser potion," Monroe paused for a second. "And that would take me a week to get all the ingredients."

"No sweat, I happen to carry some memory eraser just in case Jake exposes himself." Fu-Dog said shuffling through his skin flaps. Just then Monroe upper cuts the Shar Pei knocking him out cold.

"Yup at least a week," Monroe emphasis.

"Thanks you old mutt," Ophelia whispers knowing that Monroe is giving her and her friends time to be with June.

"I didn't do anything," Monroe insisted.

"Well I guess that covers everything. Maybe we should all be heading back home." Jake said.

"Aw, I hate saying goodbye." Steven whined.

"Don't worry pal," Taylor said putting his arm around Steven. "Even though we're continents apart we will always be Hybros!" Taylor removed his shirt to reveal a T-shirt with a picture of himself in his demigod form, Jake in his dragon form, a tentacle monster design around Zick's 'O', and a smiley faced star guy, all high fiving each other with 'Club Hybros' stenciled on it.

"What the?" Jake and Zick yelped seeing that somehow they are also wearing the same T-shirts as well. They both glared at Taylor who they know must have used his father Loki's pranking magic to switch their shirts.

"Yeah Hybros!" Steven was so happy to see his friends wearing the club T-shirts that he pulled his own shirt off. Not realizing that he wasn't wearing anything underneath.

"Agh! My eyes!" Ophelia screamed. Covering her eyes, not wanting to see a half naked Steven.

"Come on, I did not need to see that." Trixie complained covering her eyes as well.

"I don't mind," Connie blushed still staring at Steven.

"Steven please put your clothes back on," Pearl pleaded.

"I've got this," Taylor said as he placed on finger on Steven creating a club T-shirt on him. Which Steven proudly showed off.

"Man I wish I was a Hybro," Howard complained.

"But you just said a few days ago that it was stupid," Randy reminded him.

"Yeah but now everybody's a Hybro so now I want to be one." Howard whined always giving in to peer pressure.

Just then June's bracelet started beeping. "Uh-oh looks like the Blood worms are invading the Molanoids again," June sighed.

"Is that a problem?" Marcus asked.

"Remember the quake of 75?" June asked.

"The one where half of downtown got demolished?" Judy recalled. "That was them?"

"Yup, and now I've got to mediate to prevent another earthquake." June explained.

"You want us to come with you?" Steven asked.

"No I got this. You guys should all be heading home." June said. With that June jumped away to do her duties. Heeding her advice the other heroes boarded the hovercraft and flew back to their respective homes.

"Well since we've got time, how about a game of Dungeons, Dungeons, and more Dungeons." Dennis suggested to Ophelia, Marcus, Jody, and Roger.

"I have no intention of ever playing that nerd game," Ophelia hissed.

"Oh did you know that most RPGs are actually based on real magic, and if a certain person should happen to have the right tools they can become a real wizard and the veil won't effect them." Dennis hinted.

Taking a second to allow all that to sink in. "You know I've always been curious to the appeal of those dumb games," Ophelia said accepting his invitation.

* * *

With the veil restored life more or less returned to normal. All around the world people reported the cause of the destruction to various reasons. Most blamed it on some natural phenomenon like tropical storms, or earthquakes, or tornadoes. Some said it was caused by rioters protesting the government. Others say it was some kind of gas that causes mass hypnosis or some junk like that. Like always people believe what they chose to believe and left it with that. All except one, Ronald Fryman. Most people in Beach City believed that the destruction around town was caused by a tidal wave, but not him. His conspiracy theory mind had already deduced that the damages around town could not be caused by a simple tidal wave. No, judging from the claw marks and bite marks, he concluded that the townsfolk must have been abducted by aliens! And all the destruction must have been from the people struggling to get away. He was just about to post his theory online when he noticed a video tape triple wrapped in tin foil. Not remembering having done that, but knowing that he only does this for his most important information so that they won't get erased; he played the tape and what he found even more astonishing than his wildest dreams.

" _Okay is this alright?"_ a strange shark lady asked as she sat down on his chair.

" _That's fine."_ Ronald recognizing his own voice.

" _Phew where to begin? Well my name is Mako, and as you can see I'm a Sharkian. I live on Reef City which you can now see over there."_ Mako pointing out the window to the mysterious city that appeared with the veil went down.

" _So how did you move your city here?"_ Ronald asked.

" _Oh it's always been there, just invisible. And it's just not Reef City, there are hundreds of invisible cities around the world."_ Mako explained.

" _And how did you all become visible?"_ Ronald asked.

" _Not sure, but if I was to give a guess I'd say something must have happened to the veil."_ Mako replied.

" _Veil?"_ Ronald asked.

" _Yes, it is the magical barrier that keeps the human world and the magical world separate."_ Mako explained.

" _So are you monsters plotting to destroy all of humanity?"_ Ronald asked.

" _What no, if that was our intention we would have done it when we were still invisible."_ Mako laughed. _"While there are some violent monsters out there, most of us are peaceful."_

" _Oh man peaceful invisible monsters, this will be great stuff for my blog."_ Ronald snickered.

" _If it survives that it,"_ Mako said sadly. _"You see when the veil is restored then all evidence of the magical world will be erased."_

" _Don't worry I'll place special protection on this tape."_ Ronald assured her showing her a roll of tin foil.

" _I don't think tin foil is going to work,"_ Mako chuckled in amusement.

" _Then I'll triple protect it,"_ Ronald said.

" _I hope it works, because I really enjoyed our time together and I hate to think that you'd just forget about me."_ Mako said sadly. The tape ends there.

After watching this video, shocked by what he had just seen, Ronald had a blank look on his face. After taking a second to let it all sink in, Ronald jumped for joy. "This is it!" he screamed. "This is the proof I've been looking for! I need to post this! There are invisible monsters living here, no, living everywhere! I'm not just going to Keep Beach City Weird. I'm going to Keep the World Weird!" Ronald got to work editing his web site renaming it Keep the World Weird. Unknown to him, a certain shark girl was sitting on his bed.

"I'm glad you still remember me," Mako whispered even though it was unnecessary since the veil made it impossible for Ronald to hear her. Not that it mattered since Ronald was so preoccupied with his work that he didn't even noticed when his door opened and closed on it's own when Mako left.

* * *

Epilogue

Somewhere beyond the universe, beyond reality, beyond imagination a single pink stream of light traveled to a single structure in the middle of nothingness. Upon arriving this light transformed into a beautiful tall woman. "You are late Rose Quartz," a strange being greeted.

"Forgive me Gatekeeper, but I had family business." Rose smiled.

"I know, it is the reason for this session after all." the Gatekeeper said as he opened the giant doors with an infinity symbol on it. "The others are waiting for you." the Gatekeeper informed her.

"Thank you," Rose said graciously as she entered the hall of the **D** ivine **I** nfinite **C** ongressional **S** enate. There Rose found herself in a room with thousands of the most powerful beings in the multiverse who serve as the protectors of light. Beings like the Oracle of Kandrakar, the Ninja Tribunal, the Magical Elders, and the currently elected Chancellor the Ultimate Daimyo of the Battle Nexus.

"Ah now that we are all here, I call this special meeting of **D.I.C.S.** to order." The Daimyo announced banging his War Staff as if it was a gavel. "We all know why this senate was called. Rose Quartz, do you realized what have you done?" everyone turn their gaze to Rose.

"Yes I helped my son survive," Rose defending her actions.

"Rose Quartz I know that you are a new member to this senate, but you are aware that we have a vow of noninterference." the Daimyo said.

"I am aware, but didn't the noble members of the Ninja Tribunal break this vow when they participated in the battle against their ancient enemy the Shredder?" Rose countered.

"True we engaged the Shredder's forces," Kon-Shisho admitted.

"But we faked our deaths so that our acolytes can battle without us." Chikara-Shisho defended.

"And I didn't really interfere either. I merely projected myself as a hologram and gave my son and my allies the knowledge needed to defeat my ancient enemy." Rose argued.

"You lie! By fusing with them you indeed involved yourself." some of the members accused.

"Now I know that most of you don't understand how fusion works, but believe me, they still would have formed Queen Emerald without my presence. After all my son possess my Gem." Rose explained.

"And I suppose you had nothing to with Peridot, who up until now hated the idea of fusing, suddenly feeling compelled to do so?" another senator pointed out.

"Like I said, I simply guided them to what they needed to know. Whether they chose to follow me or not is on them." Rose smiled confidently. True the music she used had a hypnotic effect, but that was simply to guide the others in the proper dance steps. Also Rose liked to believe that Peridot would have joined in the fusion on her own anyway.

"Regardless your actions have tipped the balance of light and dark in the multiverse." the Daimyo said. Directing everyone's attention to a giant scale above the senate. With the hand pointing to the deep into the side of light.

"I didn't think defeating Prism would have tip the scales that much," Rose said.

"It wasn't just that. It was this." Daimyo used his War Staff to create an image of the Crystal Gems kneeling at June. "By swearing their allegiance to the Te Xuan Ze, they have increase the powers of light exponentially. No doubt the forces of darkness are already planning a way to restore the balance and use your interference as an excuse to cheat."

"Forgive me, I had no idea that my friends would do this." Rose apologized.

"It wasn't their fault, but this presents us with a problem. The dark forces will strike and strike hard; and they will be justified to do so. We won't be able to do anything until the balance tips in their favor again." the Daimyo warned, causing many of the senators to drop their heads in dread.

"I have a suggestion," one of the senators raising a hoof and speaking telepathically.

"The floor recognizes Waddles the Pig," the Daimyo announces.

"I know I am new to the senate. In fact I only became aware of this plane of existence when my own brain was hyper evolved when I ate the percepshrooms, but I believe according to our charter that while we ourselves are not allowed to directly interfere, every senator can enlist agents to act on our will. The Ninja Tribunal has their acolytes, the Oracle has his Guardians, the Elders have the Te Xuan Ze, even Rose Quartz has her Crystal Gems." Waddles thought out.

"Yes what is your point?" the senate asked.

"Being new I have yet to recruit my own agents," Waddles pointed out.

"But the balance is already so far into the side of light," the senate reminded him.

"True but I do not intend to recruit powerful beings. I plan to recruit normal humans to be my agents." Waddles explained. This of course brought huge debate through out the senate.

"Senator Waddles, you do know the dangers our agents face and you still want to recruit normal humans?" the Daimyo asked.

"Indeed, but I don't mean your typical run of the mill humans. I mean nonpowered humans that have become aware of the dangers to this universe and have face off against insurmountable odds with just courage, ingenuity, and determination. Since they are still mere humans, they will not upset the balance too much." Waddles explained. "They will serve as our first line of defense, looking for any abnormalities, confronting them; and if it is too much for them to handle, they will alert the more capable agents."

"And I take it you already have some potential candidates?" the Daimyo figured.

"Indeed," Waddle responded by pressing a button on his desk and soon the center of the senate floor was filled with pictures of people like Norman Babcock, Coraline Jones, Jimmy Neutron, Cindy Vortex, Dib Membrane, Marco Diaz, Tod and Riley Daring, as well as several hundred other people who have proven themselves.

"Yes these are all excellent choices," the Daimyo agreed. "Very well Senator Waddles, begin your selection process."

"Thank you sir," Waddles thought. Almost instantly the rest of the senate vanished leaving Waddles alone with his candidates. Scrolling through his selection he stopped at a familiar face. While he knew that this candidate would make an excellent agent, he is reluctant to do so. Thinking about it for a second, though it felt like hours, Waddles finally placed a check mark accepting the candidate Dipper Pines as an agent. "Sorry Mabel, but the world needs your brother more than you do." Waddles cried knowing that this decision will hurt his best friend.

The End


End file.
